Dimensional Heroes: Jump Force
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes have ventured into the real world where they have come across Normal's experiment first hand. Now they join forces with the Jump Force in order to set things right.
1. Prologue

"Ah...Tokyo. A calm sky, nice people and...surroundings changed and or flying into the air?" Rainbow said as they arrived in Tokyo to see the city in complete chaos as parts of it was flying through a vortex in the sky.

"Wow...that call to David was right." ZS said.

"Of course it is. You think Emi would joke about something like this?" David asked.

"Calm down, David. ZS didn't know." Ace said.

"It's worse than we thought… Tokyo's being completely sucked into the real world." Hope said.

"Coincidently with the real world Tokyo." Jexi said before they felt the ship shake. "What was that?"

"I don't wanna alarm anyone...but we have company." Tails said as green-skinned humanoid creatures were attacking the ship.

"What the… What are these things?" Mayumi asked.

"They're humans." Kairi said.

"Yes yes….you got that right." a voice said as a creature with white skin with some purple on him appeared.

"Frieza." Eddy said.

"So, even after all this time, you still came back." Bardock said, clenching his fists.

"Yes...though this merge was not my doing...rather the one of someone of a more incredible yet twisted mind." Frieza said. "Same with the Venoms. These are actually humans from the so-called Real World."

"You son of a...what did you do to them!?" Issei yelled.

"I don't quite get it myself but they were humans who didn't receive a power from the cure he made. But became susceptible to his special little experiment to create soldiers." Frieza said.

"If you don't get it…" Goku said before turning Super Saiyan. "...then there's no reason for you to be here anymore!" he finished before charging.

"Goku, wait!" Hope called before the Venoms started blasting away at the Galaxy King as Goku fought Frieza ferociously.

"Battle formations!" CP called out.

"But what about these people? Isn't there someway to help them?" Kairi asked.

"We'll just have to knock them out for now. This isn't a battle I want us to fight, but I don't think we have a choice." David said.

"Alright, deal some damage to them without overdoing it, got it." Kagura said.

And so, the crew of the Galaxy King fought against the Venoms as they rocketed to the portal in the sky.

"Uh, guys? Getting a little close to the big black portal in the sky, don't you think?" Eddy said nervously.

"Perfect." Jexi said.

"Perfect?" Lacy asked.

"If they wanna bring a fight to our worlds, then we'll bring the fight to them." Jexi said.

"You guys might want to hang on to something. We're about to go for a ride." David said.

"Oh boy." Mari said. "Prepare for lightspeed!" she announced.

"This is gonna suck." Emo muttered before the Galaxy King flew into the portal.

The ship entered the other side as it sailed over the sea. "Okay...where are we?" Zoro asked.

"Looks like we're somewhere over the Pacific Ocean." Tails said.

David looked at his figure. "Aw, man. Not this space again."

"Yep….Pacific Ocean in the real world." Tails said.

"This is...weird." Al said.

"You're telling me! A place without zombies?" ZS said. "Who would've guessed!"

"Hmm? Hey, we're getting a faint signal. It's...coming from that island." Tails said pointing to an island not far from where they were.

"Well...not like we have anyplace to go here. We may as well go and see if they are at least friendly." Sabo said.

Going to the island, they found it was, in reality, a large base. "Whoa...high tech." Rainbow said.

"Well...I was wondering when you would answer." a voice said as Emi approached.

"Emi!" David called as everyone got off. "Sorry we're late. We hit a bit of a snag on the way here. What is this place, anyway?"

"It's a base." another voice said as Barry Flux emerged with a man with a sword and light blue hair and a man with dark skin.

"Barry! What're you doing here?" Mark said.

"Well, Director Glover here called me and asked for help. And I'm sure some of you know Trunks here." Barry said.

"Hello, everyone. You too, father." Trunks said bowing to Vegeta.

"I'm guessing Trunks is from the future?" Mari asked.

"That's right. I came from a very dark future 20 years from when Cell was first fought." Trunks said. "But thankfully, that future never came to pass and is a separate timeline now."

"And this guy is…" Hope said looking at the dark-skinned man.

"I'm Glover. I'm actually the leader and one in charge of this base." he said.

"Which begs the question. Where are we?" Hope said.

"Ah, that's right. Welcome to Umbra's Base." he said as the group looked around to see several different people walking about and working hard.

"Whoa...who are these guys?" Luffy asked.

"The Jumpers that were created from the supposed cure." Glover said.

"Normal used that cure to give 100,000 people the powers and abilities of heroes from the pages of Shonen Jump." Barry said.

"Whoa… That's a huge number." David said.

"However, only 1,000 of them got powers. The rest became susceptible to his will." Glover said.

"Just 1% retained their free will? That's...actually very terrifying." Leopardmon said.

"Wait, wasn't Connor and his team tracking down Normal?" Ace asked.

"Which was impossible, because Norman Manchester, or rather Normal, was living here under a false identity." said a woman leaning against the wall.

"Who's…?" Hope asked.

"This is Rebecca. She was a reporter from Los Angeles. Coincidentally, she was the one who interviewed Normal when he debuted his cure." Glover said.

"A news reporter?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Though I took a leave of absence when I got my power." Rebecca said.

"And you still have your free will. Guess that makes you one of the lucky ones." Magnamon said.

"This is a lot to wrap my head around." Lin said.

"You're not the only one. I'm a little lost." Jesse said.

"Yeah...can we start from the beginning? So we know how this all happened?" Sora asked.

"Gladly. It all started around 3 months ago. This strange disease was going around all across the world, causing these weird mushrooms to sprout. But then someone presented a cure. Norman Manchester, but you know him better as Normal. He eradicated this disease but days later, over 1,000 people around the world gained powers thought only possible in comics and tv shows. One month after this, people started to vanish one by one, being replaced by the green-skinned warriors known as Venoms and to add insult to injury, multiple worlds were being drawn and merged with ours, making things very difficult for all of us. As a resident this world, I had to flee and start a movement. I met with Trunks and we established this base and went to contact help. We found a few willing fighters along with organizations led by Barry Flux and Miss Emi here." Glover said.

"Wait… what color were they?" Elementa asked.

"Brown with yellow spots." Glover said.

"Uh...hate to tell you this...but that was not a dangerous disease." Elementa said. "It's actually something common in the Nature Universe. All it does is cause mushrooms to sprout. They can easily be plucked off."

"I have a feeling Normal just wanted an excuse to give people these powers." David said.

"See? I told you." Barry said to Glover.

"So it was all a ruse to let Normal do his work." Hope said.

"That crafty bastard. To go so low…" David said.

"I take you're already acquainted with the individual." Glover said.

"Not quite. He's sort of our enemy." Ranma said.

"One that I spared in a prior incident so he could live a life of his choosing. That was a bit of a mistake on my part." David said.

"It's never a mistake to think the best of people." Mark said. "Normal made his choice and he's going to have to face the consequences when we face him."

"You bet he will. This time, I'll make sure to finish the job." David said.

"It's going to be tough getting to him, though. He's got an army of Venoms at his beck and call." Emi said. "Not only that but he's recruited several powerful villains to his side as well."

"And we severely lack the manpower to fight them all." Glover said.

"Not anymore." Hope said. "Because we're going to help you."

"Hey guys!" a voice said as Goku arrived. "Frieza got away...but I bit his tail before he did! So, what I miss?"

"Long story short, we're joining these guys to help fight Normal and his legion of Villains and Venoms." Gemini said. "What do you call yourselves, Director Glover?"

"Good Question." Glover said pushing his glasses up. "Since our forces are made up of the jumpers who wanted to fight to save their world, and the heroes from the Shonen Comics they know and love, we like to call ourselves….Jump Force."

Meanwhile in the ruined streets of New York City, Normal was with Kane and a green skinned woman in red with insect like wings.

"It appears Frieza has failed. He was unable to prevent the hero alliance from entering the equation of your plans, Master Normal." Kane said.

"No...I knew they would be coming here, sooner or later." Normal said.

"So now that they're here, what are you planning to do?" the woman asked.

"The plans do not change, Galena. Project Jump will still continue as I have planned." Normal said.

"As usual...you are right. This world of justice….must be destroyed for a new one to be born." Kane said.

He then reached out to the sky as it darkened with black clouds surging with purple lighting.


	2. Seeds of Evil

"There is a key attribute to the Jump Force that you all must know. Our forces are divided into three separate Teams, each one with a specific specialty." Glover said. "Navigator, Emi, Barry, please explain."

"It's simple. Team Alpha works to battle the Venoms and villains head on, Team Beta works on recapturing territories in Normal's possession and Team Gamma works to gather intel." Emi said. "We don't have leaders for Alpha and Beta yet, but our Gamma leader…"

"Is right here." a voice as they saw a familiar hokage. "Hey...been awhile."

"Naruto?! But, you look so...young." Yoko said.

"Yeah...It happened when I entered this world. It's like my body went back in time when I crossed over." Naruto said.

"Makes sense that you're Team Gamma's leader. Who better for stealth and intel ops than an actual ninja?" Hope said.

"It's not just me. Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke are part of Gamma too. Same with Trunks." Naruto said. "And Gaara, he's with Team Alpha….and my son's in Beta."

"A son? It seems a lot has changed since we've been sealed away." Alphamon said.

"Course...we aren't the only ones here. One more is in Beta and well…" Naruto said.

"I knew it. You are here…" a voice said as a familiar empress stepped out. "Luffy!"

"Oh, Hancock!" Luffy said.

"Who's the broad?" Noir asked as Hancock was swooning over Luffy.

"That's Boa Hancock, the Pirate Empress and one of the Seven Warlords of the sea. Don't bother trying to ask her out, she's got eyes for Luffy, and also, she's the queen of an island of Amazons. She also doesn't like other men that much." Hope said.

"Good to know…" David said.

"Calm down, Dave. We're not talking about the Amazons you're familiar with."Emi said.

"I know, but still." David said.

"If anything, you should be saying that to Mark." SE said, looking to where the boy was hiding behind a pillar.

"So...since you and Hancock are well acquainted, I figured you could lead Team Beta, Luffy." Glover said.

"Yeah...I'll do it." Luffy said.

"He'll do it? Wait...is this….a proposal of marriage?" Hancock said.

"I... don't see that happening." Scarlet said.

"Watch your words Scarlet, lest you wanna get turned to stone or kicked right in the face." Hope said.

"Yeah, but...Luffy? Married?" Scarlet said.

"Don't ask, you'll just blow your head to a thousand pieces." Sectonia said.

"So...this guy's gonna be our new leader?" asked a young boy with bright blond hair in a black jacket. "Nice. How goes it? I'm Boruto Uzumaki."

"So you're Naruto's son? It's nice to meet you." Hope said.

"Not the same here." Boruto said. "I don't care if you were friends with my dad, I respect him about as much as I respect you. Meaning not at all."

"Ouch. Kid's got some issues." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Well, I look not for respect. I seek friendship." CP said. "I hope in time, we become allies."

"Speaking of… who's gonna lead Team Alpha?" Indigo asked.

"They attack the Venoms directly, don't they?" Sugarcoat asked. "So why not have Goku lead?"

"I'm not exactly the leader type...but sure!" Goku said. "If it means I get to fight strong people, I'll do it!"

"So the Alpha team finally has a leader now? Seems it won't be just me anymore." said a young man with short red hair and a gourd on his back. "My name is Gaara. I look forward to working with you."

"Oh… you've been riding solo huh?" Rainbow said.

"Don't say that about Gaara, I've heard a lot about him. He's strong even on his own." Hope said.

"Gaara is correct though." Glover said. "Ever since Jump Force was formed, the Alpha team has had only Gaara doing ops solo. I don't suppose any of your teammates could fill that gap?"

"I'll join Goku." Piccolo said. "Someone needs to help lead the group."

"I'll join too. Might be a chance to fight stronger guys." Zoro said.

"Most of my team will join as well, mostly the heavy hitters." Ace said.

"I...I don't have a lot of members to spare on that front. Most of my group don't exactly specialize in brute strength." David said.

"Maybe spread your team out across mine and Beta? We could use all the hands we can get." Naruto said.

"That sounds like a good idea." David said.

"What about you, Sanji? If anything, any one of the teams has your name on it." Gemini said.

"I'll join Beta. Only cause...that damn idiot of a captain is too damn lucky." Sanji said crying a bit.

"Someone's a little jealous Luffy's got the love interest of the Pirate Empress, am I right?" Sans asked.

"Shut it." he said kicking Sans in the face. "It does not concern you." he said marching down the beta hall.

"Huh... guess he didn't get a _kick_ out of that comment." Sans said.

"Sans!" Papyrus yelled. "Enough with your puns!"

"Ignoring Sans for now, let's strategize and organize our groups so that we all are equally situated with all three teams. Then we can get to work on saving this world." Hope said.

"Yeah, for Team Gamma they would need to gather intel and recon, so we send our best info gatherers and stealth experts." Ace said.

"I'll join Gamma." Sabo said.

"As will I." Phantom said.

"Alright. Let's make sure everyone is where they are." Hope said.

It took time, but the members of all five teams were divided up equally among the three sections. As most settled in, members such as Izuku, Asta and Vegeta departed in order to learn more about the real world they now found themselves in.

"So, what enemies are we dealing with besides Normal?" Hope asked from the central command center.

"Navigator?" Glover asked a small robot.

"We have gathered intel from a reliable source of all of Normal's meetings. His allies. Frieza, galactic emperor. Cell, a bio-android. Hisoka Morow also known as Hisoka the Magician. Toguro, a Rank B demon. Kaguya Otsutsuki, the rabbit goddess. Dio Brando, a vampire with the powers of the World. Marshall D. Teach aka Blackbeard, one of the Four Emperors. Makoto Shishio, a samurai turned terrorist. And Sosuke Aizen, a former member of the Soul Society. These Nine are of major concern." the robot said.

"So these are ones we need to worry about while on the field, Sosuke Aizen though, something about him rubs me the wrong way." Ace said.

"And Shishio… David, I feel like you might cross paths with him. Just a feeling." Hope said.

"Yeah, I feel the same." David said.

"So we know what Normal has done and who he's recruited to get it done. But we still have no idea what he's actually doing." Hope said.

"Let's have Team Gamma investigate and see what his forces are up to." Ace said.

Suddenly, alarms blared.

"We have received a distress call from Planet Namek. Venoms are attacking the planet." Navigator said.

"I got a call from Vegeta." Barry said. "He told me that there were Venoms there...but it got cut off. Navigator, do you have visual on Vegeta?"

"We don't have a clear reading on him. However, we have reason to believe that the Venoms got to him first." Navigator said.

"We'll just have to snap him out of it then. We've got this." Dynasmon said.

"Do you mind if I went with you?" Trunks asked.

"He's your dad. You've got every right to go and help." Hope said.

"Goku, you know Vegeta better than anyone. We're sending you to assist as well." Glover said.

"Sure thing! Anyone else want to come?" Goku asked.

"I'll go. Namek is my home planet...so it makes sense I go." Piccolo said.

"I'll go too. A leader needs to look out for his teammates." Mark said.

"Goku's the leader of Alpha team, so of course it makes sense that some of the hero alliance members of Alpha team go too!" Flamberge said.

"Yeah, that makes sense. If we're all set, let's move out!" Indigo said.

The Alpha team members along with Mark and Trunks arrived on Namek via teleportation. There, they saw Vegeta with an army of Venoms.

"Navigator was right… Vegeta was captured by the Venoms." Zephyr said.

"Hey, look what's coming off his body." Flamberge said as they saw Vegeta had a dark aura surrounding him and had red eyes.

"Are you kidding me?!" Eddy exclaimed. "Brainwashed, AGAIN?!"

"Yeah, that's the second time that happened. Then again, Vegeta accepted it the first time, so I guess it doesn't count?" Goku said.

"No time to ponder on this. We know how to get him back to his senses." Jesse said.

"Right. Just give him a few knocks." Mana said.

"If it worked on us Royal Knights, it would definitely work on him." Dynasmon said.

"Right. Goku, Trunks and I can handle Vegeta. Piccolo, Hope, can you lead the others in taking down that army?" Mark asked.

"Alright, but you might need some help. Berge, Mana, Saki, give them a hand." Hope said.

"You got it!" Flamberge said.

"No problem." Saki said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Leave it to us. No hard feelings, Vegeta." Mana said.

"Rrrrraaaah!" Vegeta said powering up. "Get them!" he ordered the venoms as they charged, the selected members of Team Alpha doing the same.

(Cue: Vegeta's Theme- Dragonball FighterZ)

"Let's do this!" Flamberge said drawing her sword as she made the first move, slashing down onto Vegeta.

"Fool!" Vegeta said as he grabbed the sword, then slammed his knee into her stomach.

"Swallow Dance!" Mana shouted as she dealt a flurry of kicks, sending Vegeta to the air.

Saki jumped high into the air and slammed Vegeta back onto the ground as she landed as a red aura formed around her. "Just try to withstand this! Finishing Strike…" she said as she dealt a flurry of haymakers before drawing her sword as it gathered energy.

"I don't think so!" Vegeta said as he gathered a big ball of energy. "Big Bang Attack!"

"Xceed Fury!" Saki called as she entered her Xceed Form and launched a powerful sword wave as it collided with Vegeta's big bang attack, making a huge explosion.

"Goku, now! While he's distracted!" Mark said, dashing behind Vegeta.

"Right! Ka...me...ha...me…" Goku said gathering energy. "HA!" he shouted firing at Vegeta.

"Holy Blast!" Mark said firing a similar blast. The two attacks struck at the same time, launching Vegeta before he landed on the ground.

Vegeta groaned as he got up as some sort of dark essence began to leave his body as it started to take the form of a black cube as Vegeta collapsed.

"I'm guessing that's what caused him to go berserk." Flamberge said. "We gotta contain it before it possesses him again!"

"Right." Saki said as she picked it up.

"Allow me." Navigator said as a beam came from him and sucked in the cube.

"What was that thing?" Flamberge asked.

"An Umbra's Cube." Navigator said. "It is what makes the Venoms super powered even when they have none."

"And apparently there's some sort of darkness behind it." Saki said. "It can corrupt even the purest of heart."

"Meaning, Normal has a means of keeping the Venoms in line." Zephyr said.

"Somehow I don't think that he created these Umbras Cubes." Flamberge said.

"She's got a point. It seems very complex. He had to have gotten them from somewhere." Mana said.

"We can worry about that later. For now…" Mark said, looking to where Vegeta was regaining consciousness.

"Nngh...Where am I?" Vegeta groaned as he got back up. "Kakarot? Trunks? What's going on?"

"Father, you're back to normal! Thank goodness." Trunks said as he walked up to Vegeta.

"We were a little worried when Barry lost contact with you." Flamberge said. "When we saw you possessed and leading the Venoms, we thought it was Babidi all over again."

"I was leading the Venoms?" Vegeta said. "Damn it...when I get my hands on Normal, he'll be begging for death when I'm done!"

"Get in line, we all want a crack at the bastard. But for now, we need to return to base." Jesse said.

"Good idea. We'd best make a report on this." Dynasmon said.

The group later returned to base to report…

"Hmm. This is interesting info. We know very little about the Umbras cubes and this new discovery helps us greatly." Glover said. "But...that aside...we can no longer focus on just fighting the Venoms and claiming the cubes. We need to work to recruit more warriors to our cause."

"I'll have my agents look around for any heroes possessed by these dark Umbra Cubes. In the meantime, try and get in contact with your members in the field and warn them about this." Barry said.

"Uh….ignoring him...recruiting these warriors is vital. And with Team Gamma, we'll be kept up to speed on anything this group Normal has concocted has done." Glover said.

"Understood. This kind of job is what people like us are for, anyway." Leopardmon said.

"..." Omnimon stayed silent.

"You're worried about Nokia, aren't you?" David asked.

"Yes. As she was my partner when we first met, it worries me to think of her well being. I hope she is okay." Omnimon said.

"I feel you, Omnimon. Rina's a tough girl, but she can't handle something of this size by herself." UlforceVeedramon said. "But like Leopardmon said, Team Gamma specializes in intel and recon. If we find anything on Nokia, you'll be the first to know."

"Right….All I can do is pray for her safety." Omnimon said.


	3. The Big Bad

"All right. Let's get started." Glover said. "Currently we've been covering around North America. It's time we started to expand our efforts to the rest of the world."

"It's gonna be a task handling all the countries, but with all of us I think we can do it." Hope said.

"First things first. Vegeta, Akane, Ross, Spade and Natsu. We've seen some Venom activity in Hong Kong. We'll be sending the five of you there." Glover said.

"Yes sir." Ross said.

"Understood." Spade said.

"You all better not get in my way." Vegeta said.

"Also...Boruto, Tetsutetsu, Hisui, Scarlet, Eijiro and Kendo...take a look at this boy." Glover said bringing up a picture of a black haired boy. "This is Gon Freeces. A powerful warrior who uses the aura power known as Nen. He would make an incredible ally. You all will go and recruit him. He was last sighted somewhere in Japan."

"Wait, hold on! I've been fine tracking this Gon guy down on my own, why you gotta string five other guys with me?" Boruto asked.

"Well, I've heard that this Gon kid used to be part of the Dimensional Heroes." Scarlet said. "Maybe having a few members along will make it easier to recruit me."

"Yeah, so deal with it pipsqueak." Hisui said.

"Fine." Boruto said.

"Good. Next. Zoro, Jesse, Sakura, Jago and Undyne. We've seen some activity in Paris. We think it may be a possible recruit. We need you to check it out." Glover said.

"Could be fun." Zoro said.

"Indeed." Jago said.

"Now next, Gaara, Indigo, Flamberge, Pyrox, Arnice, and Lancer. We've recently had a sighting of Dio somewhere in Japan." Glover said.

"Dio? You sure it's safe to send us?" Indigo asked. "Not to be rude but...the guy is an insane time stopping vampire!"

"Wouldn't it be best for someone with Time Magic to go to Japan?" Arnice asked.

"No. Dio may be a power crazed vampire but he's also very crafty. If he gets wind of abilities like his, he'll expect those countermeasures later down the line." Hope said. "Trust me, Jexi and I know him better than anyone, right Jexi?"

"Yeah...if we play our best trumps against him now, he'll no doubt be prepared for the next time." Jexi said.

"Alright, no need to rub it in." Arnice said.

"We weren't trying to, Arnice." Hope said.

"Continuing...Piccolo, Zan, Tenko, Gemini and Ranma. We've recently had a sighting of Toguro in another part of Hong Kong as well. We'd like you to check it out." Glover said.

"You got it." Gemini said.

"Of course." Zan said as she did her Jamba prayer.

"Now...lastly...Sabo, Sci-Twi, Sans, Lin and Sheena. We've been getting strange power reading from somewhere on the Alps. We'd like you five to investigate." Glover said.

"Yes sir." Lin said saluting.

"You all have your assignments. Now go out and do your best!" Emi said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jesse said. "Ha. Never thought we'd be taking orders from Emi again."

"Good times, right? She must've been a great leader." Hope said.

"All of you, please be careful." Ace said. "So what do the rest of us do?"

"Remain on base until further notice. That is all." Glover said.

"In a way, this works. The enemy won't think of attacking us on the home front." David said.

"I don't know about the rest of you, besides David I'm not liking being given orders by the government types here." Ace said.

"Then you've got nothing to fear. Cause we're not affiliated with the government." a voice said as a young man entered.

"Ben, how was the situation in the UK?" Glover asked.

"All unaffected civilians have been evacuated as ordered." Ben said.

"Excellent. Boys, this is Ben, he's a jumper from the UK. One of the first to join us and to fight back." Glover said.

"I see. Well then, it's nice to meet you." David said.

"So...these are the fictionals who showed up." Ben said.

"Fictionals?" Ace asked.

"It's a word the people here have been using for people who aren't originally from our world." Rebecca said.

"No complaints here. I doubt the things we've been through can be considered normal to them anyway." David said. "Plus, we are technically from another dimension."

"But we're as real as everyone else here aren't we?" Ace asked.

"Not to us. I'll be honest right now...I don't trust any of you. Your world invaded ours so any one of you could strike at us at any moment." Ben said.

"Not all of us are to blame, we came to help, that's all." Ace said storming out.

"That just puts him on the top of my list of suspicious people." Ben said leaving.

Meanwhile in Hong Kong…

"Huh? I thought there was a Venom Sighting? I see no venoms whatsoever." Ross said.

"Hm?" Spade said as he looked up and drew Tyrfing.

A familiar face approached the five of them, one they recognized.

"Wait...Ryo?" Akane asked.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Stepping on a few cockroaches." Ryo said as a dark aura flowed from him.

"He's being controlled like I was." Vegeta said.

"Guess we'll have to knock some sense into him." Spade said.

"Good god, Saeba. What's Kaori gonna think when she hears about this…?" Ross asked.

"Well she's not here. What would she do in a situation like this? Oh yeah...she'd beat him senseless." Akane said.

"Well then let's do just that." Natsu said. "Sorry about this Ryo!"

"I won't be." Ryo said drawing his Colt magnum.

"Oh right, he's got a gun." Natsu said as he dodged a shot Ryo fired.

"Ha! You think bullets can harm me?" Vegeta laughed. "I'll end your service to Normal here and now!" he said, rushing towards Ryo.

"Fine...big guns it is." Ryo said pulling out a bazooka as he fired it, knocking Vegeta back before drawing his gun again and firing at one of the cars by the remaining four, making it explode.

"Ha...like that would kill us." Natsu said having eaten the explosion.

"You need to do better than that." Spade said in a demonic voice as he donned his dark armor as a black aura formed around him. "I'll show you my true power! Finishing Strike…!" he called slashing Ryo back before forming a magic seal in front of him. "Dark Ravager!" he called as a shadow of his dark armor with dark flames swirling around it charged through Ryo. "Now Natsu!"

"You're done, Ryo!" Natsu said. "Fire Dragon Kings Demolition Fist!" he called slamming into Ryo and making a fiery explosion. "Hahaha!" he laughed as Ryo lied unconscious on the ground.

"And now for the cube." Ross said.

Later back at the base….

"Well done with the Ryo mission." Glover said. "We're glad to have him in our ranks."

"Same here...and glad to see some fine women here." Ryo said.

"Eyes front, Ryo. But are you here alone?" Hope asked. "Where are Connor and the others?"

"Thats a great question." Ryo said. "As you guys know, I was hired by Connor to track down Normal for him and the team. I remember ending up in Hong Kong when this woman came up to me. Then nothing till now."

"She must've used an Umbras Cube on you. Whoever she was, she's not friendly." Aqua said.

"I hardly find it anything new. Saeba would do anything for a pretty lady." David said. "Though for him to actually be brainwashed? That's kind of unusual."

"Yeah...that is a shock." Hope said.

"We should take this information into consideration, and also look for Connor and the others." Keebo said.

"While Sabo's group is looking into the Alps, we should send some other members to scout." Shuichi said.

"Good idea. I don't wanna believe that Connor and the guys were caught like me. Especially girls like Riza, Morph and Volta." Ryo said.

"We'll find em Ryo. That's a promise." Hope said.

Meanwhile in Japan with Boruto's group….

"There you are." Boruto said seeing the controlled Gon. "We're gonna settle this."

"So I don't have to hold back?" Gon said. "Good."

"Gh…! Argh, cmon Boruto! You've got nothing to be scared of!" Boruto said.

"Stay back, Kendo. We got this!" Tetsutetsu said.

"Now...Show me rock!" Gon said as power started to gather in his fist. "Jan...gen...Rock!" he said punching at Boruto who jumped as Gon missed and demolished a wall.

"Jeez!" Boruto said.

"Let's see how you like this...Cyclone!" Hisui called as a green tornado sucked Gon in and hit multiple times.

"Jan...Gen….Scissors!" Gon shouted as the cyclone was sliced apart.

"I never realized how powerful Gon was until now." Kendo said.

"Jan...Gen...Rock!" Gon said heading towards Kendo.

"Rasengan!" Boruto shouted sending Gon back. "Lightning...Triplet!" he said socking Gon with an electrified fist.

"Good work, Boruto! Now it's my turn!" Scarlet said, flash stepping behind Gon. "Nerve Style: Paralyzing Poke!"

Scarlet then poked the back of Gon's neck, causing the boy to freeze up and fall over.

"Is it over? Yeah...we did it. We won." Boruto said.

It was later that they returned to the base with Gon looking over at the base.

"So this is Umbras Base...it's amazing." Gon said.

"Glad you like it here." Eijiro said.

"I still wanna say thanks for saving me." Gon said.

"Hey, we're friends. We would gladly stick our necks out for you." Riku said.

"Thanks guys! And hey, I heard you have a Hunter as a friend of yours, right?" Gon asked looking at David. "What do you hunt?"

"Demons, mostly." David said.

"Cool. So that would make you some sort of Exorcist Hunter." Gon said.

"Uh...something like that." Jexi said. "We still welcome you."

Meanwhile in Paris…

"Well….this is a fine mess." Zoro said as his group stumbled upon many venoms lying on the ground dead.

"What could possibly have killed all these Venoms?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm...something sharp killed them. So maybe a sword or something." Jesse said.

"Well...seems all of you pass." a voice said as they saw an oddly dressed man with red hair. "I do hope you all will be more entertaining than those weaklings."

"Who are you?" Jago asked.

"Wait...I...I recognize him. He's a Hunter. That's Hisoka Morow!" Sakura said.

"You work for Normal, don't you? Why are you killing your own soldiers?" Undyne asked.

"To be fair, I'm not completely allied with him. It's more of an excuse to fight powerful opponents." Hisoka said.

"Ah, so you're one of those types." Jesse said.

"Well...I think I've spent enough time talking. I want to fight before my bloodlust starts to wane." Hisoka said drawing a few playing cards.

"Hmm. Very well." Jago said as he entered a fighting stance.

"We don't know what he's capable of, let's be cautious of him." Sakura said.

"Gotcha. I'll back you guys up with healing if anything." Jesse said.

"NNAAAGGGHHH!" Undyne yelled. "We'll kick your ass!" She yelled throwing a spear at Hisoka.

"Undyne, hold on!" Sakura said.

"Bungee Gum." Hisoka smiled as some sort of pink aura gripped onto the spear as he lifted the hand that cast the aura, swinging the spear up as well.

"Okay. Plan B. Fire Ball!" Jesse shouted shooting fireballs at Hisoka.

"Endouken!" Jago called firing a Fire Ball and Electric Ball from each hand.

Hisoka smiled as he blocked the spear down to take the attacks coming at him. "Come on now...this is getting dull. Why aren't you trying to kill me?" Hisoka asked.

"Why would we? You clearly had some kind of motive for wanting to fight this battle." Jesse said.

"And besides, you weren't even taking this seriously yourself. You were holding back once Jesse and Jago started attacking." Zoro said.

"Oh dear, was it that obvious?" Hisoka asked.

R

"It was. What's your endgame here?" Sakura asked.

"Some of you have yet to fully ripen, so I decided to hold back and let them grow." Hisoka said. "Now...you mentioned something about recruiting?"

"Wait, you would just leave and double cross Normal just like that?" Sakura asked.

"Of course. Like I said, I am not fully committed to his side. As long as you can provide food, clothing and shelter, I would gladly join." Hisoka said.

"Hmm...fine. We'll trust you...for now." Jago said.

"We'll have to watch him carefully. If he tries anything, we take action. Undyne, you take first watch." Sakura said.

"Don't worry. I promise to be good." Hisoka said with a smile.

"You better be...or else." Undyne growled.

Meanwhile in Japan…

"Okay...I think I see him. I see Dio." Indigo said. "But who is he...wait...is that...Jotaro?"

"It is him!" Flamberge said. "Wait, hold on… something's not right."

"Well...seems they arrived faster than I thought. Well...I'm done here anyway." Dio said as he left as Jotaro went towards the group.

"He's brainwashed that man." Gaara said.

"Oh, this is gonna be tough…" Indigo said.

"It's been a while since I've been in battle. I hope I haven't gotten too rusty." Pyrox said. "Ice Needles!" he shouted as icicles start flying at Jotaro.

"Star Platinum!" Jotaro called as his stand appeared. Star Platinum then got in front of Jotaro as the Icicles came his way.

"Oraoraoraoraoraoraora!" it cried as it shattered the icicles with its bare fists.

"Raaagh!" Arnice called as she entered her Rabbit form and clashed with Star Platinum.

"Quick, while SPs busy! Go for Jotaro!" Indigo said.

"Understood. Forgive me for this...Photon!" Pyrox shouted as an orb of light encased Jotaro and bursted.

"Let's end this, Gaara!" Flamberge said.

"Of course." Gaara said making some hand signs. "Sand Shower!" he called firing bullets of sand at Jotaro.

"Sword Rain Alpha!" Flamberge said rapidly cutting into Jotaro. "Lancer!"

"I got it!" Lancer said as he ran up to Jotaro and thrusted Gae Bolg at him, eventually throwing the Stand User into the side of a rock. "Huh. I thought fighting a Stand User would have been a bit more challenging."

"Something was up." Indigo said. "That wasn't Jotaro's best. It's almost like the Umbras Cube downgraded him."

"We should extract the cube and get the full story from him back at base." Flamberge said.

"Right." Arnice said as she grabbed the cube.

Back at the base…

"Hmm, so Dio just came and ambushed you?" Jexi said. "This could be why he joined Normal...he's using the Venoms and his plan to go after the Joestar Family."

"Well as soon as he saw us he just ran off after sending Jotaro at us." Arnice said.

"Either way...with Jotaro's Stand, he will make an incredible ally." Glover said.

"Yeah...I'll do it. Besides, these six earned my respect." Jotaro said.

Meanwhile in Hong Kong…

"There he is! I see Toguro...but...he's leaving? With some kid left behind?" Gemini said seeing a boy in a yellow shirt.

"Wait...that's Yusuke Urameshi!" Ranma said. "The spirit detective."

"You know him personally?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, he used to be a member of the group. He left around the time Furious World ended." Ranma said. "But...something's not right with him."

"Rarhhh!" Yusuke roared.

"He's being controlled, that's why." Tenko said.

"Well then, we know what to do, partners. Let's snap him out of it." Gemini said.

"Yes, let us begin." Zan said drawing her spear. "Prismatic Missile!" she called launching a barrage of rainbow colored beams.

"Spirit Shotgun!" Yusuke said countering Zan's attack with a shower of spirit energy.

"Piccolo, follow behind me!" Gemini said drawing her sword. "Mifune Sword Style: Rock Wave!" she called sending a wave of flaming boulders to Yusuke.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo called out firing a beam at the boulders, shattering them and dealing damage with the boulder shards.

"Wow….impressive teamwork." Tenko said looking at the knocked out Yusuke. "How was that, you degenerate male?"

"Let's get him outta here." Gemini said.

Back at the base…

"So I was being controlled. Would explain why Toguro left disappointed." Yusuke said.

"We know you've got some history with Toguro. Wouldn't be surprised if he used that to possess you with an Umbras cube." Hope said.

"No...he wouldn't go that far. I was actually tracking him down when I heard he came back to life. I remember what he said when he saw me controlled. "You're hardly worth killing now."" Yusuke said.

"He doesn't seem like the respectable type." Gemini said.

"It's a fighter's pride. A fight has to be between two people on equal terms. Yusuke was being controlled so if they fought, it wouldn't have meant anything." Ranma said.

"Ranma is absolutely right about that." Craniamon said. "I would know. I always seek to face powerful opponents in single combat if it can be helped."

"We'll continue to look for Toguro if we can." Glover said.

"And I guess I'll join you guys...as long as I get to pound in the Venoms." Yusuke said.

"Plenty of chances, considering there's an army of them." David said.

Meanwhile in the Alps…

"Hmm...this is the source of where the signal came from." Sabo said. "Locals have described hearing something sort of like a dragon's roar up here."

Sheena sensed something before she blocked an attack. "Found him."

Walking to them was a young boy in meval like clothing, a gold headpiece, and a sword over his back.

"Hmm… I've seen that boy from one of Sunset's games…" Sci-Twi said. "Ah, that's it! Dragon Quest! He's from Dragon Quest! No wait...he's from the manga adaption of the game."

"Avan Strash….Arrow!" the boy said sending a cutting wave their way.

"Look out!" Lin called as they dodged the attack. "Squall Shot!" She called firing multiple red energy projectiles as they homed in on the boy.

"Raaarrr!" he roared as the shots were halted.

"What the?" Lin said.

"Wait….could it...the power isn't from a dragon...it was coming from that boy." Sabo said. "All of you...stay back. It takes a dragon to defeat a dragon." he said pulling his gloves.

"Avan Strash...Arrow!" he said firing another cutting wave.

"Fire Fist!" Sabo said countering the attack before putting his hands to the ground. "This is the weak point. Dragon's...Breath!" he said as the entire ground cracked apart catching the boy of guard. "Now...Dragon's….Claw!" Sabo said slamming the boy into the ground.

"Nice work there, Sabo. Course...not like we expected less from Luffy's big brother." Sci-Twi said. "Let's get him back to base."

Back at the base…

"So...you okay?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine now. Sorry about that. My name is Dai by the way." he said.

"You're pretty fierce kid." Sans said.

"Thanks. I'm training to become a hero where I come from." Dai said. "So I can slay the demon lord and protect my monster friends and the world."

"Huh… that sounds oddly familiar." Sans said.

"We would really appreciate it if you joined the Jump Force and fought with us. We need all the help we can get." Sci-Twi said.

"Will you take up your sword with us?" Sabo asked.

"Yes. I have to get stronger...so I'll fight with Jump Force." Dai said.

Meanwhile down the hall with David and Applejack…

"So...you're two of the new members I've been hearing of. My name is Light Yagami...I'll be working here starting today." a young man said.

"Light Yagami, huh? A pleasure to meet you." David said shaking his hand before taking notice of a shadowy figure as he let out a gasp.

"Is something wrong?" Light asked.

"N-no. It's nothing. I just...thought I saw something." David said.

"Huh…?" the figure said staring at David and Applejack before whispering to Light. "Hey, Light...I think these two can actually see me."

"Are you sure, Ryuk?" Light whispered.

"Yeah...this is the first time I've met humans who can see Shinigami without touching the Death Note." Ryuk said.

"Yer not a normal guy, are ya?" Applejack asked.

"Of course I am." Light said walking away as Ryuk noticed the basket of apples near her.

"And I'll be taking this...as a penalty for seeing me." Ryuk said to himself taking the basket. "You sure you dont wanna take care of em, Light? Don't think it's wise to leave em be." he said eating one of the apples.

"No...I don't think it'll be a problem. We don't need to do anything with them...for now." Light said.

"Attention all personnel! To the command center! An emergency!" Glover said on the intercom.

"Well that don't sound good." Applejack said.

"We need to get down there, now." David said.

The entire force assembled in the command center.

"Attention! We've just spotted something interesting. We think we may have spotted the one in charge of Normal's Venoms." Glover said.

"You did? For real?" David asked.

"Yes. We sent Gaara to investigate after he returned but he hasn't made it back. So we'll be sending some of Team Gamma to retrieve him and discover the Venoms' commander. What's more...Ben...think you could lend them a hand?" Glover asked.

"I was hoping to rest...but I suppose there really is no rest around here." Ben said equipping a duel disk.

"(A duel disk?)" Sachiko thought.

"Now...as for who will go with him. We've selected. Naruto, Sasuke, Gray, Shoji, Sachiko, Anakin and...Tear. You all will go to Japan where the man has been sighted." Glover said. "Now go and don't worry!"

"Yes sir." Sachiko said.

"Be careful out there, Sachiko." Crusadermon said.

"I will, Crusadermon. Don't worry about me." Sachiko said.

The group soon arrived in Japan in some sort of garden where many Venoms roamed.

"We've definitely got our work cut out for us here." Ben said. "An entire swarm of Venoms."

"There's definitely a reason for a leader to be here, judging from how many." Shoji said.

"This actually has me on edge...but I guess I'll just have to clear them out." Ben said. "Loading deck. Red Dragon Resonator." he said putting a deck in the disk as he headed towards the Venoms.

"What's he gonna do? This isn't some card game." Gray said.

"Okay...let's battle! Now...let's started with a special summon! Vice Dragon!" Ben said as a dragon appeared. "Next...the Tuner Monster Dark Resonator!" he added as a small sinister creature appeared next.

"That deck… It can't be!" Sachiko asked.

"Now...you all are about to witness the power given to me as a Jumper! I synchro summon! I tune Dark Resonator with Vice Dragon...in order to Synchro summon...my soul! Red Dragon Archfiend!" he shouted as a large dragon appeared behind him with a roar.

"But...doesn't that deck belong to someone already? Why does he have it?" Shoji asked.

"Cause I'm a duelist Jumper. People like me...have the ability to make certain cards come to life. Mine come from the man you know who uses this dragon." Ben said.

"Jack Atlas…" Sachiko said.

"And I'll tell you this...there's plenty more like me out there! Now...Red Dragon Archfiend attack! Absolute Powerforce!" he shouted as the dragon blasted away a large portion of the Venoms.

"Impressive." Shoji said.

"And he doesn't even have a generator on his disk like Sachiko does. The power to give those cards life came right from him alone." Gray said.

"Now...go on ahead. I can handle the Venoms out here." Ben said.

"O-okay. Let's go, guys." Sachiko said.

The group ran ahead as Ben handled the Venoms.

"Hey...I think I see the guy." Naruto said as they saw a man in golden armor standing atop the Japanese castle with a strange book in his hands.

"That has to be him." Sasuke said.

"Destroy them." he replied as two Toguro's appeared before them standing near a badly beaten Gaara.

"Two Toguros?! Just one of them was bad enough." Sachiko said.

"No, these aren't the real ones. Look at their eyes." Shoji said seeing the Toguro's eyes glow red underneath their shades. "They're clones."

"He made them appear out of nowhere. Wait...that means...it's him. He's the source of the cubes." Gray said.

"We need to get some answers out of him. But first, these fakers need to go." Sasuke said generating lighting in his hand. "Chidori!" he called piercing through one of the Toguro's.

"Thou who wouldst take revenge, carve here thy holy seal, Eclair de Larmes!" Tear chanted as a glyph appeared underneath the other Toguro as light erupted from it.

Both Toguro's vanished into millions of cubes.

"Neither of them were real. Just who is this guy?" Shoji said.

"My name...is Kane." the man said.

"Kane... what is your goal here? What are you trying to do?" Sachiko asked.

"I'm changing the world. One that relies on strength rather than justice. That is what the umbras cubes are for." he said dropping one into the fallen Gaara.

"Everyone, stay alert!" Sachiko said activating her duel disk.

"I'll stay back. I'm not cut out for fighting someone like Gaara." Shoji said.

"Sand Tsunami!" Gaara called bringing forth a giant wave of sand.

"Ice Make: Silver!" Gray said instantly freezing the sand.

"Blade Skater, let's go!" Sachiko said summoning Blade Skater who skated across the ice and struck Gaara.

"I'll make this quick." Sasuke said using his Six Paths abilities and using his chidori through the Susano'o with a massive attack. "Takemikazuchi-No-Kami!" he said blasting Gaara with a Susano'o sized black and blue Chidori attack, knocking him out.

"We better take him back for treatment. He's in very bad shape." Shoji said.

'But what about…" Sachiko said seeing Kane gone. "Right...we can deal with him another time. Besides...I doubt this is the last time we'll see him."


	4. The Mysterious Woman

David was in the lounge area, playing a few strums on his guitar.

"Hey David, almost time for the next briefing." Hope said listening to David playing his guitar. "Nice string play. Is that a classic song you're playing?"

"Yep. Smoke on the Water by Deep Purple." David said.

"It sounds really nice." Hope said. "Anyway, you wouldn't believe what I did before I came to get you. I talked to Ace after he stormed off when Ben said he didn't trust us, and he revealed a few things. One thing led to another and well… he's changed now."

"Changed, how? It can mean a lot of things. Besides, I understand why Ben doesn't trust us. We technically are dimensional foreigners as far as he is concerned." David said.

"You're right. If we want to make Ben trust us, we have to earn his trust. Hopefully when we complete these next missions Director Glover has for us, Ben will start to change his mind." Hope said as he went to the command center. "You coming?"

"Yep. On my way." David said putting his guitar to his back and following Hope.

In the command center, everyone was gathered. Ben looked at the Hero Alliance and still had a look of distrust to the others, even Ace's new form. Regardless, everyone turned to face Glover, Emi and Barry.

"Thank you all for coming." Glover said.

"What are the missions for today, Director Glover?" Sakura asked.

"Okay...First up. Sasuke, SE, Axl, Espio, Yaoyorozu and Leopardmon. A new powerful fighter recently appeared in New York City. A warrior referred to as a saint. Goes by the name Seiya." Glover said.

"Seiya, of all people?" Leopardmon asked. "It would be interesting to cross paths with him again."

"Yeah, considering everything that happened in Ylisse." Magnamon said. "I remember how he held his own against Lucemon. He is definitely an ally worth having."

"Glad you agree. And when you free him, this may sound sudden but there was another saint found somewhere in Mexico as well." Glover said.

"There is? I'll check it out then." Magnamon said.

"I'll go too." Ryu said.

"Now...next order of business. Trunks, take Leia, Orchid, Xenovia, Koala, and Aka with you. In another part of New York, we've recently caught sight of the lone martial artist. You all call him...Kenshiro?" Glover said.

"Some of us don't really know him, who is he?" Ace asked.

"What? He's this amazing martial artist who can defeat a person by striking their very nerves. Even kill them. His most famous quote is…"You're already dead." Tsumugi said.

"Sounds like we need to be very cautious when fighting this guy." Leia said.

"Right, we should be ready for whatever he has." Orchid said.

"Now...next business. Piccolo, Yang, Nana, Fulgore, and X. There's been another jumper sighted in Japan who has been in contact with Dio. This one a duelist. He's the King of Games. Yugi Muto." Glover said.

"Hang on." Fulgore said. "We should take Sachiko with us too. With her duel disk and deck, she should be a good match for him."

"That sounds like a great idea." Hope said.

"Very well. Just this once, Gamma will cooperate with Alpha." Glover said. "Though...moving on. These next couple of missions concern members of the Dimensional Heroes both present and past." he said bringing up photos of Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" Hope said.

"He has been possessed by an Umbras Cube. The same can be said for these two." Glover said bringing up photos of Izuku and Asta. "These two have also been taken over by the cubes."

"Izuku, I get but Asta's abilities often form that black aura around him." Al said.

"Who cares about the technical stuff right now? Let's just go get em back already!" Bakugo said. "I'll get Deku back myself, just send me!"

"Fine...you'll go and retrieve Midoriya." Glover said as Bakugo headed out.

"I would say something about that, but most of us know better than to get in Bakugo's way during a fight. Especially if Midoriya is involved." David said.

"As for retrieving Asta...we should send people who don't use magic." Jexi said.

"No worries. I'll handle it." Zoro said.

"Swordsman to swordsman. I like it." Hope said.

"Very well Zoro, you shall lead the retrieval operation. Assisting you will be…" Emi started.

"No back up. I'm bringing him back alone." Zoro said.

"I see… you've always wanted to take him on one on one, haven't you?" Ichiro asked.

"He's a powerful fighter. I wanna see how much he's grown since joining us." Zoro said.

"As for Ichigo...Yusuke will handle the operation alongside Erza, Riku, Kokoro, Zero and Sir Saiyan." Glover said. "Now...lastly...We've got reports of a Meiji era samurai appearing in Japan."

"A Samurai? Kenshin Himura!" Hope said.

"How do you know who it is already?" Hagakure asked.

"We've worked together before. We met Kenshin during the first rendition of the Hyrule Wars." Hope said.

"Ah, so you know him from the past. But, you don't know of his past, do you?" Glover asked.

"No… he didn't share it." Hope said.

"It was an era where Hope was pushing a lot of people to join us. But still, Kenshin's skills with a sword makes him a valuable ally." Jexi said.

"Anyway...we need a strong swordsman to defeat him and bring him back. We would have considered Asta but since he's being controlled, we'll need someone else. Any volunteers?" Glover asked.

"I'll go." Veigue said.

"I guess I'll come along too." Lloyd said. "I need to make up for being controlled by Galeem anyway."

"Count me in!" Gemini said.

"Very well." Veigue said.

"Anyone from Team Chronicle interested in this mission?" Hope asked.

"Allow me to accompany them." Saber said. "I have not contributed since our teams joined and I wish to remedy that."

"Whoa.. the reincarnation of King Arthur accompanying us. What an honor." Gemini said.

"Actually, she's the reincarnation of Artoria, not Arthur." Eddy said. "...I get it either, I'm going with it."

"In any case, we've got our missions. Let's get to work." Hope said as the groups moved out. "I want you to watch closely Ben. Only by seeing us in action will you slowly come to trust us." Hope said.

"Uh...Ben's not here. He's gone to the training hall with the other duelist jumpers." Rebecca said.

"He seems very diligent." David said.

"But I don't know why Ben doesn't wanna trust us fully. Did something happen in the UK to make him skeptical of people like us?" Hope asked.

"His parents were two of the many people who were made into Venoms when the people began to change." Rebecca said.

"Damn… That must've been rough…" David said.

"He's taken that trauma and put it into mistrust against anyone who isn't originally from our world." Rebecca said.

"I guess that's understandable. I probably would've too if it were my parents." David said. "I take that he's planning to do whatever it takes to get them back."

"We can only hope for the best." Ace said.

"So far we haven't figured out how to fix the Venoms yet but our combined agencies are working on a way." Emi said.

"I hope you find that way soon, Emi. We believe in you." David said.

New York City….

"This is the place." Espio said as they came to Times Square.

"And that is our target." Sasuke said as Seiya stepped forward in his Pegasus armor.

"He's not gonna come quietly, guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Axl said.

"I do really hate to fight a former comrade of our team before… but it must be done." Yaoyorozu said.

"In the name of the Goddess Athena… I will defeat you all, and find my sister!" Seiya said.

Seiya then charged at the group as they dispersed. Yaoyorozu blocked with a created shield that she instantly made, but then Seiya jumped back.

"Pegasus….Comet Fist!" Seiya said firing several small energy shots at the shield, breaking it apart.

"Transform!" Axl called as he transformed into Tundra Man. "It's showtime!" he called as he skated around Seiya, forming ice on the ground.

Seiya then jumped into the air before Axl could make another move and knocked him aside. He then dodged an Extinction Wave from Leopardmon.

"You're as skilled as I remember, I see. But...I learned a few new tricks of my own. Let's see you handle this!" Leopardmon said reaching his X-Antibody form.

"Pegasus Meteor Fist!" Seiya called blasting forward with cosmic energy.

"Black Aura Blast!" Leopardmon shouted firing a beam from his sword. The two attacks were evenly matched as Seiya jumped back.

"Fine then.. I'll match your power with my own!" Seiya said glowing gold and donning a familiar armor to Leopardmon. "Sagittarius Gold Cloth!"

"So, you're willing to use that? It will be interesting to see how strong you've gotten." Leopardmon said.

"This is my most powerful shot!" Seiya said notching an arrow on his bow. "Let Fly! Sagittarius Golden Arrow!"

"Uh oh…!" Yaoyorozu said.

"Stoplight Eye!" Espio called as Seiya let the arrow fly.

"Red light!" SE said looking at the arrow, which froze in mid-flight. "I cant hold it for long! Leopardmon, blow it to kingdom come!"

"I've got just the thing for that. Extinction Wave!" Leopardmon shouted firing a wave of energy from his sword. The blast wave took out Seiya's arrow and hit him dead on.

"I'm not.. Done yet!" Seiya said before he felt a dark presence as Sasuke was behind him.

"Amaterasu!" he called dousing Seiya in black fire. This was enough to knock Seiya out. "That should keep him down. Take him back to base."

Meanwhile in Mexico…

"So this saint is like Seiya." Magnamon said fighting against a man in dragon like armor.

"I am Dragon Shiryu." the man said. "I will unleash my rage and full power on you."

"Two can play at that game, D-Dive!" Ryu said as he changed into his dragon form. "D-Charge X5!" he said as he was storing power into himself. "Hurricane!" he called as he unleashed a double claw attack that sent Shiryu flying a bit.

"I must not hold back against these foes." Shiryu said donning a gold cloth of his own. "Gold Cloth! Libra!"

"Just like Seiya. He's got a gold cloth as well." Magnamon said. "Well, since we have seen yours…. I think it's time I show you mine!" he said as he glowed and his armor has become much more broader and much more spikier. "You ready, Ryu?"

"Yeah, D-Breath!" Ryu called before he roared out and fired a huge beam at the attack.

"I will not let you both defeat me!" Shiryu said as he thrusted his hands out. "My strongest attack! Enraged Dragon Force!" he called clashing against the beam with a wave of dragon heads in the form of energy.

"Magnamon!" Ryu called.

"Let's see how you stand against this one!" Magnamon said forming a beam in his hands. "Shining Gold Solar Beam!"

Ryu let out the roar of a fierce dragon as more power poured into his D-Breath. "This is the power of one of the Godly Dragons!"

Both Magnamon and Ryu's attacks overpowered Shiryu's as he was blasted into the temple wall.

Ryu let out a roar into the sky as a sign of victory.

Meanwhile in another part of New York…

"Okay...this should be where Kenshiro was sighted." Trunks said.

"We should be careful with him. He's strong." Koala said. "Should we spread out and search for him?"

"There's no need for that." a voice said as a large familiar man walked up. "So you are the Jump Force. Today is the day you die."

"Why attack us?" Koala asked.

"My world was engulfed in flames. Innocent lives were snuffed out. You are the cause of it all, and for that you must pay with your lives." Kenshiro said. "This power you will feel comes from my grief… and desire to fight in the name of love!"

(Cue- Touch me and I'll break Your Face- Killer Instinct)

"Today's not our day to die. Target Spotted." Orchid said as she backflipped over in front of Kenshiro as she drew her Escrima Sticks. "Heh, this should be quick."

"Get ready, everyone!" Koala said.

"Take that!" Orchid said as she turned into a Fire Cat and charged at Kenshiro before delivering a devastating knee strike to his face before jumping back.

"Useless." Kenshiro said quickly grabbing Orchid's leg and swatting her to the ground with a downward fist. "Atatatatatata..ATA!" Kenshiro said rapidly punching Orchid. "Houtko: Hundred Rending Fists!" he called sending her flying across the street.

"Nice try!" Orchid said doing a counter breaker.

"It's pointless to recover." Kenshiro said. "I've already hit all your nerve points."

Orchid suddenly found herself unable to move.

"What? I...I can't move!" Orchid said.

"Oh man… Kenshiro is really strong. It doesn't look like we'll be able to win this easily." Leia said.

"Not alone… but together we can defeat him." Koala said. "Orchid, leave the rest to us!"

"Let's go, Reshiram! You know what to do!" Leia said as she initiated Burst.

"Here goes!" Koala said getting in close. "Fishman Karate: Shark Brick fist!" she called blasting Kenshiro in the chest with a big shot. "Xenovia!"

"Understood. Ex-Durandal!" Xenovia said summoning her sword. "Durandal Cannon!" she called as she fired the aura attack at Kenshiro, forcing him back as he guarded.

"Now for the finale! Fire Blast!" Leia shouted as she fired a five-pointed star of flame at Kenshiro. The attack hit him dead on as he fell to the ground.

"That should do it." Koala said as Orchid was able to move again. "You alright, Orchid?"

"I'm fine." Orchid said. "Let's get him back to base."

Meanwhile in Japan…

"Looks like we're late again. Dio's already fled." Piccolo said.

"He did...but not him." Fulgore said as a young man with yellow, purple and black spiky hair approached.

"Look, Sachiko! His hair is multi-toned, just like yours!" Fulgore said.

"It is? I didn't even notice." Sachiko said.

"So that's Yugi Moto huh?" Yang said. "It's pretty cool were meeting him."

"As much as I want to get one for Rainbow Dash, I don't think he's here to sign autographs…" Nana said.

"She's right. I had wished we had met under better circumstances, but it can't be helped." Sachiko said preparing her duel disk.

Yugi raised his in response. "Duel!" he said.

(Cue-Theme of Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Links)

"Now...I summon a monster! But it won't stay for long. I sacrifice it...in order to summon….Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi said. "Attack them! Dark Burning Attack!"

"He's clearly not pulling any punches." Sachiko said. "First off, I'll activate Polymerization! I fuse Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber in order to Fusion Summon Cyber Blader!"

"It's got more power than Dark Magician Girl!" Nana said.

"Stop right there. I activate a spell! Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi said.

"Watch out!" Yang called as swords of light rained down over them as they dodged.

"Looks like I'll have to bring in the big guns." Sachiko said. "I summon Fleur Synchron!"

"Now it's getting good!" Nana said.

"Then I won't disappoint you either. I have more than just one spell. I cast...Sage's Stone! When Dark Magician Girl is on my field...I can special summon from my deck….Dark Magician!" Yugi said as his ace appeared.

"Perfect. Because I've got something even more powerful than Dark Magician." Sachiko said. "I tune Fleur Synchron with Cyber Blader in order to Synchro Summon Fleur de Chevalier!"

"Now this is an interesting duel. I activate another spell. Monster Reborn. I bring back the monster I sacrificed. Kuriboh!" Yugi said as a small brown puffball appeared. "Now...I have all I need to finish this quickly for Dio." he said.

"I was hoping you'd do that." Sachiko said. "I should mention Fleur de Chevalier's ability. Once per turn, I can negate the effect of any spell or trap and...destroy it."

"What?!" Yugi asked as Monster Reborn was negated.

"Now we've got him!" Nana said.

"Yeah, let's finish him, Sachiko!" Yang said.

"Right. Fleur de Chevalier, attack!" Sachiko said.

"Ah!" Yugi said taking the attack and being sent flying.

"Wow...she dueled so hard, she literally knocked him off his feet." Yang said. "Wonder what he was gonna play." she said looking at the unconscious Yugi's hand. "Huh...just some weird red dragon."

"Slifer the Sky Dragon? Well, this is Yugi we're talking about. Of course he'd have an Egyptian God Card." Sachiko said.

"Um… not to be that guy or anything, but if you hadn't destroyed monster reborn, wouldn't that mean Yugi would be able to summon Slifer?" X asked.

"What's so bad about a red dragon?" Yang asked.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon is one of the most powerful cards in the game. He can gain 1000 attack points for every card in his hand." Sachiko said. "Good thing I Synchro Summoned Fleur de Chevalier when I did, or things would've gotten really ugly."

"Yeah, nice work Sachiko." X said.

"I will never understand how a card game could be so powerful." Piccolo said. "Let's just take Yugi back to base."

Meanwhile in a part of New York, explosions and smashes could be seen being fired all around.

"Come on Deku! I know you got more in you than that!" Bakugo shouted. "Stop being a wimp and fight me right!"

"I can't lose.. I have to make All Might proud!" Izuku said as he charged at Bakugo again. "Detroit...Smash!"

"I'm not gonna lose to you like that! AP Shot!" Bakugo said firing right at Izuku, sending him flying back before coming right at him. "Go and die!" Bakugo said slamming Izuku into the ground.

"Kacchan… thank you…" Izuku said as an Umbras cube left his body as he collapsed.

"Yeah, whatever. Wasn't even a real fight." Bakugo said. "You better not fail next time, Deku. Or I'm gonna kill you and become the next number 1 hero."

Meanwhile with Zoro…

"Zoro...please...get away from me." Asta groaned.

"So you aren't completely under its control?" Zoro asked.

"No...my mind is free...but my body won't listen to a thing I say. You gotta…" Asta said.

"Then let go and fight me, sword on sword." Zoro said.

"What...right. I forget who I'm dealing with. All right! I'll go all out!" Asta said as a dark aura appeared on one side taking the form of a demonic wing and horn.

"Now this is interesting. You a Demon?" Zoro smirked.

"No...I'm the guy...who'll become the Magic Emperor! Black…" Asta said coming in with both swords as he lunged through. "Meteorite!"

"Heh...Now that's some attack...however...I can do one better." Zoro smiled.

"Give me all you've got, Zoro!" Asta said.

"You asked for it!" Zoro said. "Three Sword Style Ultimate Technique…!" Zoro said charging while spinning his swords. "Ten Billion Fold World Trichiliocosm!" Zoro said slicing through Asta who then collapsed as the darkness faded from him. "Hmm...seems your time with us has been making you stronger. Not bad, kid."

Somewhere in Japan…

"Come on Ichigo...snap out of it! Spirit Gun!" Yusuke said firing at Ichigo who blocked with Zangetsu.

"He's stronger than the last time." Riku said as he charged in. "You're done!" he called slashing at Ichigo as the two clashed blades. "Kokoro! Zero! Sir Saiyan!"

"On it!" Kokoro said breathing out multiple fireballs.

"Genmetsu...Zero!" Zero called launching a huge blade wave at Ichigo.

"Prepare yourself! Sword Spirit Swing!" Sir Saiyan said as he swung his sword in Ichigo's direction, releasing a Ki blast that joined the other projectiles, blasting ichigo down, but he still stood.

"That all you got?!" Ichigo asked.

"Seems I really am needed now." Erza said having taken down several Venoms as the group fought. "Requip!" she shouted as she donned a new armor with blade wings. "Ataraxia Armor!"

"It's over! Bankai!" Ichigo said unleashing his full power. "You're outta here!" he said charging at Erza.

"Fool." Erza said moving her swords as she blocked the attack. "Now...stand down!" she said striking at him with all eight swords as Ichigo fell to the ground.

"That should not have taken so long." Riku said.

"It can't be helped. He was really strong." Kokoro said.

"Let's just get him back before he wakes up." Zero said.

Meanwhile in Japan…

(Cue:Watch Out, Samurai!- Death Battle OST by Therewolf)

In the middle of a Japanese styled park stood a man with orange hair and red robe as he saw the group approach.

"Kenshin Himura." Veigue said.

"We heard a lot about ya. We heard you used to be called Battousai the Manslayer." Gemini said. "Hard to believe that since your sword strikes are non lethal."

"Those stories you've heard about me, are true." Kenshin said. "Which is why you will fall to me this day. All of you." he said gripping his sword.

"I see, so it's come to this…" Veigue said before he got into a fighting stance. "Now...prepare yourself!"

"Let's go, Lloyd, Saber!" Gemini said drawing Red Sun.

"Very well." Saber said as she drew Excalibur. "Prepare yourself, Manslayer."

"Don't let down your guard, even for a second." Lloyd said drawing his twin blades.

"Here I come!" Kenshin said drawing his reverse blade. "Nine Headed Dragon Flash!" he called charging forth.

Gemini met Kenshin midway and clashed swords with him as the two parried each others strikes. Then, Lloyd came up and jumped from behind Gemini.

"Rising Falcon!" Lloyd shouted dive bombing Kenshin.

"Sword of Frost...Chill the flesh!" Veigue called as a blizzard blew over Kenshin, freezing him in place as Lloyd came down hard and struck him with his move. "Celsius Calibur!" he called as he slammed down onto Kenshin.

"You're all skilled…" Kenshin said.

"Uh… thanks." Gemini thanked before she almost got clipped by Kenshin. "Right, don't let my guard down…!"

The three continued to fight Kenshin as it was even.

"Now you will see… my greatest technique!" Kenshin said. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu: Godspeed Flash of the Heavenly Flying Dragon!" he called unleashing a powerful iaido slash.

"Not this time!" Gemini said as she got in front. "Mifune Sword Style, Secret Blade Skill! It's the Rumblin...WHEEL!" Gemini called as she countered Kenshin's strike with her fireball attack. "Lloyd, go!"

"Right. I'll show you!" Lloyd said as he leaped into the air. "Falcon's Crest!"

He clashed hard with Kenshin as they pushed against each other hard. Before Veigue and Gemini could come to back him up, they saw a golden glow behind them.

"Huh?" Gemini asked as she saw Saber with her sword glowing.

"Everyone move! The gathering breath of the star. The shining Torre of life. This battle...ends! Excalibur!" Saber shouted as she fired a blast of light at Kenshin. The force of which helped Lloyd overpower Kenshin as the two together blasted him down, defeating him.

"Nice Assist, Saber." Gemini said. "You really gave Lloyd a big boost."

"I am glad to help...urgh…" Saber said as she fell to her knees. "Apologies, using Excalibur leaves me weakened for a time."

"No worries. We'll get ya back to base with Kenshin." Gemini said. "Lloyd, nice job on that combo with Saber by the way."

"I'm just surprised she's really this powerful." Lloyd said.

"Let's get Kenshin back to base. I'm sure the others are all finished up too." Gemini said.

Back at Umbras base…

"Great work, everyone. All the heroes from the worlds on mission are accounted for." Glover said as all seven of the found heroes were present in the base with the others.

"Least now we can take a breather." Dan said as a sort of alarm blared. "Ah nuts."

"What's going on?" Emi asked.

"Hmm….major trouble. Team Beta...I'm deploying all of you to New York." Glover said.

"All of us? It's that bad?" Zelos asked.

"There is a massive Venom attack. And also...one of the people leading it is Marshall D. Teach aka Blackbeard." Glover said.

"Blackbeard?!" Luffy said.

"Well we should have known he would have come up eventually." Sanji said.

"Blackbeard...is he strong?" Vegeta asked.

"Strong enough to make you sick." Sanji said.

"He has two devil fruits in him. One is the Dark-Dark Fruit, which allows him to control Darkness and gravity, and the other was formerly Whitebeard's, the Tremor Tremor Fruit. Plain English? Anyone who has that fruit's power can destroy the world." Hope said.

"He's also an Emperor like Big Mom. However he usurped it by killing Whitebeard." Aelita said.

"Well we need to move fast before the Venoms and Blackbeard do anymore damage." Stahn said.

"There you go playing the hero again." Rutee sweatdropped.

"That's because you ARE heroes." Barry pointed out.

"Regardless, Stahn's right. If Blackbeard does anymore damage, it's lights out for the Real World, literally." Hope said.

Meanwhile in New York…

"Zehahaha! This is so easy. No one here can do a thing against me." laughed a large man with a long black beard braided into three parts.

"Aura!" Linde called out launching a blast of light at Blackbeard.

"Dark Vortex!" Blackbeard called blocking the attack. "Now what's this?"

Team Beta arrived on the scene as they faced blackbeard.

"Huh? I don't know any of you guys. Why don't you all run home with your tails between your legs like good losers?" Blackbeard said.

"Cause we're the losers that'll kick your butt, that's why!" Scarlet said.

"Can we really beat this guy? He's got two devil fruits that can wipe out the planet." Ibuki said.

"Well like all Devil Fruit Users, they're weak to water, we'll just have to use that to our advantage." Selena said.

"It's not gonna be that easy, Selena. Blackbeard is no ordinary pirate." Ciel said.

"Fine...guess I'm just gonna have to start. Black Hole!" Blackbeard said as a large pool of darkness expanded around him from his feet as the buildings caught in it were being crushed and broken down, being sucked into it.

"What's happening?!" Kendo asked.

"It's his Dark Dark Fruit Powers!" Ceil said.

"Zehahahahaha! Darkness….I….am Darkness!" Blackbeard laughed.

"Let's hope this works...Splash!" Rutee called as a jug of water appeared above Blackbeard and poured down on him.

"Zehahaha! You don't know...it's seawater that weakens us!" Blackbeard said. "Besides...your attack was pointless!" he said as the water was sucked into the darkness. "But don't worry...I'll give it all back to ya!" Blackbeard said as an orb of darkness appeared above. "Liberation!" he shouted as the remains of the buildings and area started to rain down.

"I guess it's finally time. I've been holding this back for a while now." Leonora said. "Summoning Einherjar! Oscar! Teresa!"

"It's been awhile since you called us. What do you need, milady?" Oscar asked.

"First order of business, block off his strikes." Leonora said.

"Then let's get to it. Shall we, Teresa?" Oscar asked.

"Just say the word, Oscar." Teresa said.

"Then let's go!" Oscar said.

"Now what's this? Did they not get enough the first…" Blackbeard said as Oscar struck him in the gut with his blade. "Gaaah! It hurts! It hurts!" he said falling to the ground.

"Whoa...why did he collapse all of a sudden?" Ibuki asked.

"There's a trait about Blackbeard that's in stark contrast to the others that bear the name of D." Alphamon said. "Unlike the others...he fears death."

"Plus, his devil fruit can't just turn him into darkness. While he can absorb attacks, he's not at all invincible...leaving any actual attack that gets through, hurting him a lot." Dan said.

"So while one person draws his attacks, the other can move in and attack." Reflet said.

"Grrr...that was a dirty trick you all just pulled right there." Blackbeard said. "But...you don't seem to realize...how outclassed you really are." he said as a white sphere surrounded his hand.

"Uh oh...move!" Ibuki called.

"Let me show ya! As I destroy this goddamn city!" Blackbeard said hitting the air as it itself started to crack apart.

"Enough of this foolishness." Philia called as she raised Clemente into the air as a galaxy closing in on itself appeared.

"Wait, Philia, hold on!" Kendo called.

Before Philia could continue her attack, the ground started to shake violently. The entire area of New York City was being leveled as buildings were being raised to the ground.

"What is this?" Philia asked. "I can't concentrate… my magic."

"Hope did warn us! He has the power to level entire cities!" Ibuki said.

"We must stop him! Any ideas?" CP asked.

"I've got one!" Luffy said appearing out of nowhere. "Gum Gum….Red Hawk!" he called blasting Blackbeard, cutting him off.

"Well well well...Straw Hat...so you came to this world too." Blackbeard said. "Good to see ya again."

"Knock it off, Blackbeard! Why are you here?" Luffy said. "And more importantly, why are you working with that Normal guy?"

"If anything, I should be asking you all the questions. Like why you're working with all these nobodies?" Blackbeard said.

"We have names, you know." Emo said under his breath.

"Whatever reason we give, you probably won't give a damn anyway." Rutee said.

"Zehahaha. You're probably right about that. Besides, I got stuff that needs doin. So I'll see you around, Straw Hat." Blackbeard said as he walked off.

"So that was Blackbeard, for someone who bears the will of D, he's a coward." Stoj said.

"But he's still so incredibly strong." Kendo said.

"And he might have been holding back for all we know. As I recall, for the past two years on our world, he's been hunting down powerful devil fruit users to take their powers." Law said.

"Can someone inherit that many Devil Fruit Abilities?" Saaya asked.

"No. It's impossible to have even two devil fruit powers. Having two at once would end up destroying the user. But somehow, Blackbeard is the only one who's managed to pull it off." Sanji said.

"He's got that much power already, and he's one of the four emperors. That makes him really dangerous." Fuyuhiko said.

"In other words, don't pursue him. Got it." Alkal said.

"We'll get another chance. For now, let's head back to base." Ryo said.

Meanwhile back at base…

"Excuse me. Ishihara, Ichigo. I'd like to speak with you two." Gaara said.

"Sure. You have something to tell us?" David asked.

"You both are familiar with demons and soul power, correct?" Gaara asked. "Do you know of a man wrapped in bandages who wields a long sword?"

"I think I know someone like that. Why?" Ichigo asked.

"A man like that was spotted in Hong Kong recently. I could use help getting him on our side, and with you who knows him, it might be easy." Gaara said.

"Hmm… I have a feeling I know who you're talking about." David said.

It was later in Hong Kong, a long man in purple robes and bandages covering his body walked the streets. "Hey, I know you're there. Show yourselves. Are you government spies?" he asked.

"Government spies? What gave you that idea?" David asked. "More on topic, where did you come from?"

"Who knows. Could have been a worthless Meiji-era Japan or perhaps from the depths of hell. I'm afraid my memories are somewhat hazy you see." he said.

"Meiji Era… I see. So that's Makoto Shishio…" David muttered.

"So you know who I am?" Shishio asked. "Now you tell me where I am. Why is it where I go, I see nothing but screaming cowards. This world is even worse than hell...but you people are the first I've seen with any guts. Two of you have swords. You can fight, right?"

"You've got a good eye. Guess there's no way around this." David said drawing Soul Calibur Replica.

"The weather is cool today. Never mind one on one...I'll take all three of you at once." Makoto said.

"You seem confident to want to face all three of us at once. Alright then, let's go." David said.

"Oh trust me… you'll see why." Shishio said drawing a serrated katana. He ran it against the sheath as sparks could be seen from the sword, lighting it on fire.

"That sword… he lit it on fire." Ichigo said.

"Fire against ice, huh? This just got a lot more interesting." David said channeling his power into his sword, making it glow in ice.

"First Secret Sword…" Shishio said as he charged in and striking against the sword. "Blazing Soul!"

Hot and cold air collide as David's Ice and Shishio's fire swirled around them.

"So you can control Ice… and you're also a samurai. Interesting." Shishio said. "How about this...why not join me, boy?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll pass. There's still something that I must do." David said.

"I'm going to be the one who runs this world someday...you should feel honored to be offered a spot." Shishio said.

"He said no." Ichigo said.

"Such a shame. Time to die. Ugh." Shishio said gripping his arm. "Damn. Out of time. We'll have to settle this another time." he said as he left.

"Makoto Shishio… To think he would actually be this strong." David said sheathing his blade.

"Yeah...and I doubt this is the last we'll see of him." Gaara said.

"Shoot. Guess it wasn't Renji after all." Ichigo said.

"Someone you know?" Gaara asked.

"He's one of Rukia's friends in the Soul Society. I thought that this guy would be him." Ichigo said. "Guess I'll have to keep looking." Ichigo said walking off.

Back at base…

"Welcome back Team Beta. We're glad you came back...because we have a mission for some of you in the Alps." Glover said.

"An unidentified individual has been spotted near Frieza's spaceship near the Matterhorn." Emi explained. "We're sending some of you with Luffy and Sanji to investigate."

"Yes. For this mission, we'll have Aqua, Ramona, Steel Massimo, and Connie go with you." Glover said.

"Don't worry...we can handle this." Sanji said.

"Hope you don't mind the extra help." Massimo said.

"Have there been any villain sightings recently?" Ace asked.

"Not since Blackbeard." Glover said.

"Oh...really. Then can I take some time to go to Hong Kong?" Gon asked.

"Why's that, Gon?" Hope asked.

"Oh...cause Killua's there." Gon said.

"Killua?" Ochako asked. "Oh, wasn't he the assassin kid who shot lightning from his hands and took out Iida with that clone trick of his?"

"Killua...wait you mean Killua Zoldyck? From the Zoldyck family of assassins?!" Damien asked.

"Yep, that's him." Gon said.

"What's got you in a knot, Damien?" Hope asked.

"Are you nuts? His family are all high class assassins who could easily wipe us all out if hired to." Damien said.

"Holy cow, really?!" Denki asked. "Man, you're lucky he held back on you, Iida."

"Well...I'm gonna go." Gon said.

"Gon wait...if you're leaving, at least take another assassin with you. Heck, take Maki with you." Damien said.

"Geez, calm down. Look...you go with him. See for yourself that he isn't a bad kid." Hope said.

"But...but...oh...all right." Damien said.

"You'll be fine, Damien." Hope said.

"By the way, I need to leave to." Ichigo said. "I got a lead on where Renji might be."

"Want some help if he's possessed?" Sunset asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Ichigo said.

"He's one of the founding members of your group, Jexi. Is he really that strong?" David asked.

"Definitely. He was a big help when we were dealing with the kingdoms." Jexi said.

"I remember. He always was a big asset, especially when it came to protecting his comrades." Alphamon said.

"Well then, I wish you all the best of luck in your endeavors." Glover said.

Up in the Alps…

"Well this is where the ship crashed...but where's the person?" Aqua asked. "Wait...there!" she said as they saw a young woman running from several Venoms.

"A beautiful woman...definitely in need of a rescue." Sanji said.

"Hold on, Sanji. Take a look at what she's holding." Ramona said looking to the book in her hands. "Isn't that the same book that Kane has? Why does she have it?"

"Yeah that is bizarre. But it also means if we get it, we can analyze it to see what it's all about." Connie said.

"But first we'll need to help the girl." Massimo said as he drew his Axe.

"Right, let's go." Aqua said.

"Yeah...she's gonna need a prince to save her. Guess it was about time I tested this out." Sanji said taking out a black canister.

"The raid suit? But I thought you…" Aqua asked.

"We're fighting a war against a mad man and his army of mind controlled minions. There isn't time for personal wants." Sanji said activating it as he was consumed in a bright light before standing there in a black suit with a three on the cape.

"Whoa… so cool." Connie said. "How's it feel, Sanji?"

"Eh...not crazy about the design. I'll have to see about it getting redesigned later." Sanji said.

"Let's focus on saving the girl first." Aqua said.

"Right." Sanji said as he leaped into action and smacked the venoms aside. "Fear not, my lady!" he said as a Venom went at him. He then vanished for a moment before reappearing behind the venom and striking it down.

"Whoa! How did he do that?" Luffy asked.

"I think the suit was designed to make the wearer's movements invisible." Aqua said.

"The power I always wanted. Now I can use it for great justice. Now I can peek into the ladies bath...I mean save that lady!" Sanji said.

"Let me clear the way first. Batter up!" Ramona said clearing a row of them with her baseball bat.

"How about I lend a hand? Giving it everything!" Massimo said entering his Hyper Mode, Glint Armor as his armor was now gold.

"Connie, can you group them together with me so Massimo can use his Action Trigger?" Aqua asked.

"Right! I'll follow your lead Aqua!" Connie said.

The two then worked together as they slashed and casted magic to group the Venoms together.

"Oryah!" Sanji said kicking a few in. "It's closing time. Massimo!"

"Right. Behold, my true power!" Massimo said as energy started to flow into him. "Stay down!" he called firing a huge beam that blew the venoms away. "Need more power." he said reverting to normal.

"That takes care of that. Are you alright, miss?" Aqua asked.

"Uh...thanks...but I feel really…" she said falling over.

"Hmm...she's fine. Just exhaustion. Let's get her back to base." Aqua said.

In Hong Kong…

"Oi! Killua!" Gon shouted as he and Damien came across a boy with white hair.

"Gon? Is that you? That's really you isn't it?" Killua asked.

"Of course it's him, why do you ask?" Damien asked.

"Hmm...Gon, mind if we settle something right here and now?" Killua asked.

"Uh...sure." Gon said as Killua went at Damien and struck against him.

"What the? He's attacking us right out the gate?" Damien said. "Poison Dragon's Roar!" he shouted hitting Killua with a poison roar.

"Yeah...poison doesn't really work on me." Killua said.

"Really? Nuts." Damien said as he fended for himself as Killua hammered away at him and Gon before stopping.

"Okay...got what I needed. You're the real deal all right, Gon." Killua said.

"Uh...good to know. But why confirm he was real?" Damien asked.

"Cause a while back, I ran into someone who looked like Gon but wasn't, along with Hisoka." Killua said.

"More replicas." Gon said. "You had to make sure we were the real ones."

"Yeah. That's right. Sorry for doubting you, Gon." Killua said.

"Heh. Don't worry about it." Gon said.

Meanwhile back at HQ…

"... and that's the situation." Barry said addressing Ace.

"Replicas in Mexico? Alright, I'll go check it out." Ace said as he headed out.

Ace soon arrived at Mexico as he soon saw two Toguro replicas.

"Two Toguro Replicas...this won't be easy, but I'll get the job done." Ace said drawing Muramasa Masamune. "Cyclone Blade!" he called dashing towards them and executing a rising spin slash into the air, defeating them easily as more showed up. "Oh dear, time to get serious then. Drown and Freeze them, Lexida!" he called as he summoned a halberd of ice adorned with ice roses around the handle. "Exorcising Storm!" he called launching a blizzard at them as they froze before he slashed through them as they shattered. "Let's hope there's no more surprises like that." he said as Lexida disappeared.

"No, the surprises get worse!" a voice said as a humanoid insect appeared in front of Ace and kicked him in the stomach.

"You...you're Cell!" Ace said holding his stomach in pain.

"And you must be Ace Neptune. I was hoping for Gohan, but you'll be a fine warm up." Cell said. "Though…. I have to admit I'm here, but also not at the same time."

"Huh?" Ace said as he saw "Cell's" eyes turn red for a moment. "A replica?"

"Yep! Normal allowed me to speak through this replica. A reward for joining his side." Cell said. "He knew sooner or later that a leader would take a mission. So he organized this trap."

"Zehahahaha!" a clone of Blackbeard laughed as it landed on the ground.

"Blackbeard!" Ace said as a familiar alien descended next to him. "And Frieza?!"

"You are so predictable, Neptune. Normal took advantage of your desires to help...and laid a trap. In fact...he leaves a message for you." Frieza said turning on a tape recorder.

"Hello...hero. I'll get to the point...I know all of you are here in the Real World...so I'll make it clear. I will not allow any of you to disrupt my experiment, not when it's so close to completion. So...I have no choice but to cut away at the unexpected variables that might try and stop it. I've already done one...just need you heroes...and my success is assured." Normal's voice said.

"How ironic that the first to fall for this trap was one so eager." a man in black and white clothing with a patch covering his left eye appeared.

"You're Sousuke Aizen." Ace said in shock. "Or a replica of him at best."

"Oh no. I am no replica. I am in fact quite real." Aizen said.

"I'm such an idiot...falling to something like this." Ace muttered.

"It's a shame to cut down someone with such potential...but I can't have you telling people where I am. So you have to die." Aizen said.

"Shock Bringer!" a voice shouted as lightning was shot.

"What?" Cell said as the lightning struck as the replicas and Aizen jumped back.

"He was followed." Aizen said.

"Four against one? That doesn't seem fair now, don't you think?" Craniamon asked revealing himself with Gallantmon and Francisca.

"Craniamon, Gallantmon, and Francisca too!" Ace said in relief.

"Sorry we're late. Traffic was awful." Francisca said.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you guys are here. I could use the help." Ace said.

"It makes no difference if the odds are even now." Frieza said. "But maybe we'll quit with the warm up and start fighting seriously. Let's wipe them out here and now, Aizen, Blackbeard, Cell."

"Could you three handle the replicas while I deal with Aizen?" Ace asked.

"Gotcha. I got Blackbeard." Gallantmon said.

"I'll take a crack at Cell. See how perfect he really is." Craniamon said.

"That leaves me with Frieza." Francisca said.

"Oh please. You don't stand a chance, girl." Frieza said.

"As my master would say to talkative types… 'Just shut up and fight.'" Francisca said entering Sapphire God Mode.

(Cue- Encounter with the Unknown- Tales of Vesperia)

All four heroes and villains engaged one another as the battle raged all over the temple area.

"I may be eager to help others, but that won't stop me from fighting for them." Ace said readying his Katana.

"You sound just like Kurosaki…" Aizen said wielding his sword. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." Aizen said as he wielded his Zanpakuto.

"Better stay sharp, who knows what abilities that sword has. Side Kick!" Ace called as he dashed forward next to Aizen and dealt a devastating kick onto Aizen. "I think I got him."

"Did you?" Aizen asked as he was standing behind Ace.

"Uh oh." Ace said.

"Let's take a look at what you did hit." Aizen said as the other Aizen shattered revealing a Venom that Ace had kicked in.

"So that's it, you're capable of mimicking your appearance onto others to confuse your opponents." Ace said.

"Not quite...but pretty close. Perfect Hypnosis. That is my ability. I can manipulate all the senses of a person and make them believe they're attacking who they desire. But the activation condition is I can only use it on people who have seen my zanpakuto released." Aizen said.

"This may be a difficult fight." Ace said.

"More so than you think." Aizen said. "I must ask you, Ace Neptune. What drives you to help people? Why fight battles for others so that you can shoulder their burdens? Do you desire to help others that much? Does your sense of duty towards your comrades blind you?"

"Of course not, because, after my people and parents were killed by the Titans, I found a second family in Jexi, David, Hope, Mark and my team, I do this because I care about them and they care about me as if I was one of their own, and I will help do whatever it takes to make sure we all continue to live on to the future." Ace said.

"I see…" Aizen said. "Hmm...if that is the case...I think I'll leave you to live another day." he said sheathing his zanpakuto.

"Huh?" Ace asked.

"But before I leave...let me impart some words of wisdom. Do not put your faith with those who claim they do things for the good of the people." Aizen said as he left.

"Do not put my faith in those who claim they do things for the good of the people? Could there be...a traitor in our midsts?" Ace asked as he saw Francisca, Craniamon, and Gallantmon approach.

"Ace, are you alright?" Francisca asked.

"Y-Yeah, what about you?" Ace asked.

"All's good on our ends as well." Gallantmon said.

"I think there's a traitor in our midst but it's best I explain it to the others back at HQ." Ace said.

"Good idea. We may have to discuss it in private away from prying eyes." Craniamon said.

The four soon returned to HQ as Ace called everyone into the Galaxy King's lobby.

"Before Aizen left, he left a few words that made me come to believe that there could be a traitor in Jump Force, though it's hard to tell who." Ace explained.

"Hmm… That would explain a few things." David said. "I mean, for you to be sent alone to fend off Aizen and the replicas by yourself? Something's definitely going on here. Something the Director himself is not telling us."

"Yes, and it's not just that, Normal knows we're here and he's trying to stop us from completing some sort of "experiment", whatever it is it can't be good." Ace continued.

"You're right. I don't like the sound of that." David said. "I'm starting to wonder if I can even trust Glover with everything that's gone on."

"All of us kinda are." Hope said. "But the same can probably be said for Ben and the other jumpers. If there's a traitor, he's probably thinking it could be one of us."

"Hope, you can't be...then again...you're probably right. But I doubt he and the other Jumpers even think there is a traitor." Jexi said.

"It's too early to assume anything just yet. Let's just play along and see how far this whole thing will go." David said.

"David's right. Besides, we need to finish gathering the jump heroes. Once that's over and done with, we can plan our next move." Jexi said.

"Right." Ace said.


	5. The Insidious Plot

The next Day at Umbras Base, everyone was busy preparing for the missions ahead. Hope was walking to the Command Center when he saw X, Zero and Axl up ahead.

"Oh, Hope, what's up?" X asked.

"Hey guys. I've just been thinking about this whole project Normal's got going on." Hope said. "He's trying to fuse our world with the real world together to make a new one, right? I feel like that might be connected with something some of us may have done before."

"The Jakob Project." Axl said.

"Sorry, what?" Hope asked.

"Well a while back, New Generation Reploids were being created that had the ability to shapeshift like Axl, along with building an Orbital Elevator that went up to the moon, during one mission near the elevator, the head of the Jakob project, Lumine was kidnapped by Vile who was working for Sigma." Zero said.

"And lemme guess, Sigma got a hold of these New Gen Reploids and they went maverick?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, they were planning to destroy the world in order to create a new one for Sigma, but we eventually found out Lumine was behind it all and Sigma was just one of his pawns." X said.

"It sounds like these Reploids meant business. When you think about it, what they and Lumine did sort of connect's with Normal and Kane's plans to create a new world here." Hope said.

"They are a bit similar now that I think about it." Axl said.

"So, these Mavericks that you fought…. Were they like the ones Jexi and the others fought before? If so, they may have been used by Flux before he retired. Or he never got around to them." Hope said.

"There were 8 of them. Bamboo Pandamonium, Optic Sunflower, Dark Mantis, Gravity Antonion, Earthrock Trilobyte, Gigavolt Man-O-War, Avalanche Yeti, and Burn Rooster." X said.

"Definitely sounds like robotic weapons he would use." Hope said. "Could it be possible since Flux sent the Robot masters to EDEN under Normal's watch, that Normal could've taken them in return?"

"It's a little early to say, but for right now we need to focus on Normal and locate Connor's team too." Zero said.

"Yeah. Nokia and Rina too. Omnimon and Veevee are particularly worried about them." Hope said.

"It's hard to tell whether they're in our world or the real world, but we should check here while we're locating more Jumpers, just in case." Axl said. "Odds are they're still back in our world."

"We'll find them, for now let's head to the Command Center." X said.

At the Command Center…

"What's the sitch, Glover?" Kagura asked.

"We recently had someone enter the base." Glover said.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"That would be me." a voice said as a woman with black hair stood there.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said.

"Rukia? Is that really you?" Omnimon asked. "You...you look different."

"A lot of things have happened. I'm the captain of Squad 13 now." Rukia said.

"She's tellin' the truth." a voice said as Renji appeared. "Lotsa things have been going on."

"Nice to see you made it here too, honey." Rukia said.

"Wait… what? Are you two… get outta here!" Ranma gawked.

"It's true. We're married." Renji said.

"Aw, that's so cute~!" Marta said.

"We even have a daughter together." Rukia said.

"You don't seem surprised Ichigo." Roy said.

"Yeah. I knew about it." Ichigo said.

"Of course you do, you have a son of your own." Barry said. "Speaking of which... you did get my message about his battle back in New World, right?"

"Yes. Orihime gave me it. It's no surprise he has soul reaper powers like I do...but you seriously want to train him up?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'd leave that up to you, you're more experienced when it comes to that. I was just thinking of bringing him on as a trainee for the Multiverse Coalition. It would give him a chance to get experience in the field... accompanied by you, of course." Barry said.

"Multiverse Coalition? Seriously?" Jesse asked skeptically.

"I know you think it's crazy, but I wasn't the only one trying to correct their mistakes. You hear what Kiyotaka's been up to lately?" Barry asked.

"Somewhat. At least from what Hifumi noted me about." David said.

"He himself has declared about carrying on their will but improving the problems. He's started his own group in Central City." Barry said. "Besides...the Multiverse needs heroes for other tasks when there are too many threats for the Hero Alliance."

"Too many? Are you assuming we can't handle them?" Miu asked.

"No, no. That's not what I'm saying at all. It's just that, well… You guys usually get so roped up with one big threat that smaller ones crop about at the seems." Barry said.

"Yeah… I guess you have a point there." Miu said.

"Well can we talk about this later? It's best we focus on the task on hand a bit, don't you think?" Ace asked.

"Oh right. Anyway...we've located the last of the Jump Fighters. A blacklist hunter named...Kurapika." Glover said.

"Kurapika? He's here?!" Gon said happily.

"A friend of yours Gon?" X asked.

"Yeah. We met when I took the Hunter Exam. He's incredible." Gon said.

"He's also the last member of the Kurta Clan." Killua said.

"Surviving member of a clan huh? Know what that's like…" Hope said.

"Ditto…" Simon added.

"Anyway, we need him brought onto our side." Glover said.

"Where was he last seen?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Somewhere in the Alps. Since Gon and Killua know him, they will definitely go. And with them will go Chrysalis, Phantom, Rantaro, Hagakure and Aka." Glover said.

"Understood." Phantom said.

"We're on it." Hagakure said.

"Who else has been spotted?" Harpuia asked.

"No one. He's the last Jump Hero out in the field." Emi said.

"So what will the rest of us do?" Stoj asked.

"We should try to locate the rest of my team, along with Omnimon and Veevee's friends." Ryo said. "I'm gettin' antsy worrying about Connor, Mustang and the girls."

"I'll help you look for them, Connor's my friend too." Ace said.

"They could be anywhere on the globe. We should search the areas where we found the other Jump Heroes in groups." Hope said. "Ryo, you, Omnimon, and Veevee should take a team to Japan, see what you can find."

"Got it. I'll take...Sunset, Peko, Ming, Reflet and Rias." Ryo said.

"I'll take a look around San Francisco." Kakashi said. "Coming with me will be Sheena, Aya, Nami, Espio, and Princess Twilight."

"I'll investigate Hong Kong." Piccolo said. "Gohan, Flamberge, Ventus, Arnice, you're with me."

"Gotcha." Ventus said.

"Glad to be working with you again, Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said.

"I'll go search Mexico." Yusuke said. "Ojiro, Neu, Terra and Garnet. You guys with me."

"I'll take Paris." Trunks said. "With me are Tsuyu, Lapis, Kairi and Angie."

"That leaves me with New York City." Sabo said. "I'll go with Gemini, Himeno, Jalter, Moltar and...Todoroki."

"You have your assignments. The missions…. Retrieve Kurapika, locate the rest of Team Revival, and rescue Nokia and Rina." Glover said. The teams departed after that.

In the Alps….

"So Kurapika is here somewhere in these mountains." Hagakure said before looking at Chrysalis. "Sooooo…. What led you to join Team Chronicle?"

"Well, you can thank Krillin for that." Chrysalis said. "I just got caught up in the World of Light event and after that... well, I don't have anywhere else to go… so I decided to stay."

"It must've been hard." Phantom said.

"Well, I wouldn't say hard, I just blend in... but it's been... uncomfortable." Chrysalis said.

"Must be kinda hard to find your place in the world since Equestria isn't exactly welcoming." Hagakure said.

"After what I did? Of course I can't go back." Chrysalis said.

Aka looked at her before using her spear and carve a sort of picture in the ground of Chrysalis facing a mirror.

"Huh?" she said before seeing Aka write something.

"Since when is Aka so...learned?" Hagakure asked.

"Levy and Robin have been teaching her how to read and write so she can better communicate with us." Rantaro said.

They then looked and saw a sentence. "You changed...so can others."

"I guess Aka believes you can change. At least, that's what I think." Hagakure said.

"Okay you are not getting it. She's saying she can change, so can the opinions of others." Rantaro said.

Aka shook her head yes at that.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Phantom said.

"...Thank you." Chrysalis said to Aka.

"Guys… get ready. He's here." Killua said.

Walking up to them was a boy older than Gon and Killua. He was dressed in a fancy blue suit, and had short blond hair.

"I'm guessing that's Kurapika." Hagakure said.

"Yeah...and he's being controlled like I was." Gon said.

"Well, there's just one thing we need to do, then." Rantaro said.

"You will not get away from me." Kurapika said as chains appeared on his hands. "Now...time to face your punishment!" he shouted swinging said chains at the group.

"Watch out!" Hagakure said as they avoided the chains.

"He uses chains? Heh, sorta reminds me of Linc." Rantaro said.

"Steal Chain!" Kurapika said as one of the chains changed into a syringe as it stuck into Hagakure.

"Ah, he got me!" Hagakure said.

"Got it." he said pulling it back. "Stealth Dolphin!" he said as a dolphin like construct appeared beside him.

"Ability analyzed. Invisibility power. Makes user completely invisible. No conditions to activate. Equip?" it asked.

"Yes." Kurapika said as he vanished from sight.

"Hmm." Phantom said as a scope went over his right eye. "Rantaro, over there!"

"On it." Rantaro said opening a large sack. "Let's see what we got...Ah...this should do nicely." he said taking out a net launcher. "And fire!" he said firing as it caught Kurapika.

"What?" Kurapika said.

"Thanks to Phantom's abilities, you're caught in a net produced by my Law of Exploration." Rantaro said.

**Law of Exploration**

A Large Sack which allows the user to equip any item that is packed within its expansive space.

"Sorry about this, Kurapika!" Gon said as his fist glowed. "First comes rock! Then paper! And now...scissors!" he called sending Kurapika flying.

"You're done!" Killua said shocking Kurapika with voltage as he passed out. "That'll do it."

"Let's get him back to base." Hagakure said.

In Japan, the sight of Tokyo Tower and some of Marineford was seen slowly merging.

"Seems this Tokyo is getting iced over." Ryo said.

"Marineford of all places. David is not gonna like hearing about this." Ming said.

"I'm hoping we can find Connor and the others here, or at the very least Nokia and Rina." Peko said.

"Yeah, let's explore a bit." Reflet said.

"Well...I did some looking up on the merging places. I did find something odd. Don't you think it's weird that besides the Jump Heroes that no other civilians have been reported as seen?" Sunset asked.

"Yes, it does seem weird. Why would the Director prioritize the Jump Heroes?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"I am in mind with Veevee. If the Director really intends to protect the world, wouldn't ensuring the safety of civilians be a priority as well?" Omnimon asked.

"A better question would be...if we are seeing Jump heroes scot free...then where are the people being pulled in?" Sunset asked.

"Hey...think I just found your answer." Ryo said spying a ship nearby and people in chains being brought aboard it.

"It's Normal… he's using those ships like briggs." Peko said.

"And look who's on it!" Sunset said as they saw Nokia and Rina among the groups boarding the ship… and leading them aboard was Connor.

"Okay, get moving." a soldier said. "The master wants all of them delivered to the lab in time for testing."

"I understand." Connor said.

"Oh...not you. He knows you've been digging into things you shouldn't. You'll be brought to him so he can execute you himself." the soldier said.

"Crap…" Connor said.

"Omnimon… where are you?" Nokia asked.

"Hey come on, Nokia. Don't give up! They'll come for us, I know they will!" Rina said.

"Hopefully soon. Don't want you two getting into anything." Connor said.

"Prepare to sail off with them." the soldier said.

"Connor, Nokia and Rina are gonna be taken to Normal, we have to save them!" Sunset said.

"I agree. There's no way I'm going to leave Nokia at their mercy!" Omnimon said as he charged off.

"H-hey, Omnimon! Wait for me!" UlforceVeedramon said following him.

"Alrighty… let's have some fun." Ryo said as he and the girls followed the two as they began their attack on the prison brigg.

"Huh?" a soldier asked. "It's the Jump Force, they found us!"

"Don't let them free the test subjects!" another said as they started firing.

"Ruin!" Reflet called trapping some of the soldiers in a dome of darkness as they were crushed.

Peko charged as she cut down the incoming soldiers.

"Dammit...we're taking off now." the pilot said as the ship began to take off.

"Sunset, stop the ship!" Ryo said.

"I'm on it." Sunset said. "Jibanyan!" he called out as Jibanyan was summoned onto the ship.

"Hey...you should listen to the lady...you'll live longer." he said.

"No time for threats Jibanyan, I need you to keep that prison brigg from…..you know…"

"Paws...of Fury!" he shouted furiously attacking the front of the ship.

Ryo jumped on board as he accurately shot down the guards near the prisoners. After which, he freed Connor, Nokia and Rina.

"Glad to see ya, Ryo. When I lost contact with you, I thought you were dead." Connor said.

"Yeah...whoa what the!" Ryo said.

"Ryo, you need to get off. If the pilot gets attacked...the ship goes into extreme autopilot mode. It won't stop for anything." Connor said.

"Well we'd better make sure we don't hit him then." Ryo said.

"Uh...how important was that last part?" Jibanyan asked holding the unconscious pilot.

"Oh, crap..." Connor said as the ship started accelerating. "We gotta get off this ship!"

"You nuts? At this speed, we'll be crushed by the surrounded force. We'd need something faster to stop the ship." Ryo said.

"That's where I come in, I'd bet." UlforceVeedramon said.

"You'll need more help than just you." Omnimon said. "I'm going with you."

"We know you two can stop this ship. We're your partners, after all." Nokia said.

"Thank you, Nokia." Omnimon said. "Let's go, Veevee!"

"Right, let's go!" UlforceVeedramon said.

The two then flew out and around to the front of the ship as it rocketed their way.

"Are you ready, Omnimon? Nokia and Rina are depending on us. And I won't let Rina down." Ulforceveedramon said. "You won't do the same for Nokia, right?"

"Of course not. Never!" Omnimon said.

The two of them started to glow as the ship gets pushed back. Omnimon's armor is much more sleeker and sharper with his arms much more broader. Veevee now has a sharper crest on his chest and his saber is much more broader.

"Here we go!" Omnimon said. Their combined strength was able to bring the ship back onto the port. "Last stop. Everybody off."

"Veevee, Omnimon, you did it!" Rina said.

"Whoa, check you guys out! What happened to you?" Nokia asked.

"We've received our X-Antibody forms. Our Digicores were changed upon our rematerialization, and we are able to achieve these forms." Omnimon said.

"Though, I'm not sure how I did. I mean, I'm technically from Rina's dimension." UlforceVeedramon said.

"I think that's our Ulforce's way of passing his mantle onto you." Omnimon said.

"All the same, thanks so much you guys! If you hadn't shown up, I don't know what we'd do!" Nokia said.

"Yeah, thanks." Connor said. "Well...be seeing…"

"But… How did you guys end up on this ship, anyway?" Ming asked.

"Cause these soldiers corralled any citizen who fell through into a small space before dragging them to that ship to be Normal's test subjects. He's got some sort of base on an island far from here." Connor said. "As for why he wants me...he probably knows I talked with his maker."

"Is this true, Nokia?" Omnimon asked.

"Yeah. It was pretty much just a normal day in Tokyo. Then, all of a sudden, this naval base just showed up out of nowhere and took up most of it!" Nokia said. "We didn't know where to go, so we just ended up following Connor."

"Unfortunately… We ended up getting caught." Rina said.

"The naval base didn't show up in your Tokyo cause this isn't your Tokyo. You've ended up in the real world like we did." Ryo said.

"Wait, really? But why us? We didn't do anything to the guy." Nokia said.

"I get the feeling he doesn't care." Ming said. "But all the same, you guys should probably come with us. It's not safe here with those soldiers and all those Venoms around."

"And Connor...we have questions for you once we're back in base." Sunset said.

Later back at the base…

"Haaa… Okay. So after we last met, I continued looking into Normal. I can't just let it go. It was my fault he learned of the worlds in the first place. I didn't have many leads so...I sorta...contacted the person who made him." Connor said.

"Flux? I'm not sure how good of a move that was." David said.

"It was the only option I had. I found him in retirement and talked to him about Normal. He explained to me how Normal wasn't like the other Elements. Normal wasn't just supposed to be the Elements' leader...he was also supposed to be Flux's successor." Connor said.

"His successor? But wait… I thought Dragon was the Elements' leader." David said. "Does that mean Normal was the true mastermind all along?"

"It's likely Normal made Dragon and others believe he was the leader so he could plan in quiet. Normal is more a monster than Dragon was. I've got records of his deeds. Remember when you encountered those Dark Forces guys with him on Junkyard Planet, Jesse? He was responsible for that. Surviving footage showed he tampered with the core and framed that world's destruction on both parties." Connor said.

"Damn it… I had a chance to take him down back at the Ultron Sigma incident and I didn't take it." David said.

"That isn't even all. Remember the titans and the prison break. He leaked that info to Flux in order to cause a distraction from his true work. Then comes the icing on the cake. With interviews from Dark Kingdom soldiers...I also know he was the one who told Albarion how to wake Galeem and Darkhon." Connor said.

"Connor, I get it. You don't need to say anymore." David said.

"Don't worry...I'm already sick of saying it as you are of hearing it." Connor said. "But...there is some light to be shed on this sad tale. A small thing of hope." he said holding a vial of green liquid.

"What's...this?" David asked.

"When I told Flux about Normal and his plan, He gave this to me. He had planned to destroy him before all that crazy stuff but got interrupted. This is the fruit of his labors. Essentially...it's a virus deadly to only the Elements it comes in contact with. It shuts down their regenerative powers and tears them apart from the inside out. In simple terms...it's a virus that can kill Normal." Connor said.

David was staring at it in thought, taking all of the info in. "But, since it's the only one… That means we only have one shot."

"Yeah...this is the only sample. There are no others." Connor said. "I was stunned as well but what that idiot said to me was...I can't make a change knowing that monster is still alive. The one thing I should have never created. So please...give it to Ishihara or anyone who hates Normal...And erase that monster."

"Don't worry. I plan to. I'm not making the mistake of letting him go again." David said. "But, I know I can't do this alone, especially with the chance of him having backup."

"No one said you have to do it alone. You have time until we finally confront him to decide who to accompany you." Emi said.

"Emi…" David said.

"You have always been my most diligent worker. But, your greatest strength has always been the bonds you shared with others. And I believe those bonds are what will finally finish all of this." Emi said.

"She's right, David. The bonds that you forged with us make you stronger than whatever Normal can throw at you. And we'll be at your side the whole way through." Hope said.

"Yeah...where you go, we go." Jexi said.

The rest of the Brave Adventurers nod to this as well.

"Thank you...everyone." David said.

"We're with you all the way." Ace said.

"Well...everyone else reported in. So far nothing about the rest of Team Revival." Ryo said. "However...they did see something...curious."

"Curious?" Ace asked.

"Black cubes were being thrusted into Jump Force personnel...mainly Jumpers. And the culprit was the same woman I saw." Ryo said.

"You mean the one that brainwashed you?" Hope asked.

"Very same." Ryo said.

"Hmm… That is very strange." David said. "Now that I think about it...Sanji has been acting a bit weird ever since that girl came in."

"When is Sanji ever NOT strange around girls?" Hope asked.

"But...he does have a point. That girl, Angela… he's been around her more." Sakura said.

"Not to mention she has the same book that...Kane was carrying." Ace said.

"Hmm… I think there's more to this Angela girl than she's really telling us." Sectonia said.

"So you've figured it out?" Light asked as he entered the room, Ryuk floating beside him.

"Light. You've been looking into Angela as well?" Hope said.

"Yes...and there isn't any history on this woman at all." Light said.

"No history? Hmm…" David said. "Why do I feel like it's all starting to come together?"

"She couldn't be the traitor, she hasn't been here that long." Ace said.

"I think there's a reason to believe she is. Remember that trap that you were led to, Ace? Normal said that he knows we were here. And that happened after Angela was brought in, it couldn't be a coincidence." Francisca said.

"Dammit I'm such an idiot..." Ace said. "Where is she now?"

"Sanji's watching her. He's refusing to leave her side." Jexi said.

"Let's go see if our theory is right. C'mon!" Hope said.

Everyone exited the Command Center and located Sanji and Angela outside near the central area.

"Jigs up, Angela!" Gemini said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Angela asked.

"Don't play dumb with us. We know it's you." David said. "And we've got several points to back it up."

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Sanji said. "I've been with her the whole time."

"Because you're being controlled by her." Ace said.

"Unfortunately, that's true. And it wasn't just you, Sanji. It happened to a few others too." Leopardmon said. "Furthermore, the trap that Ace fell for that Craniamon and Gallantmon got him out of was sprung after Angela came to our base. And there's one more decisive piece of evidence."

"During Team Gamma's first encounter with Kane, we saw a certain black book on his person." Sachiko said. "The same kind that you have!"

"There's no walking away from this, Angela. All of the evidence points to you. Now it's time for you to show us who you really are!" Sectonia said.

"Okay, all of you are being ridiculous. You can't accuse someone, especially a lady, of things they haven't done." Sanji said.

"Sanji, will you stop letting your chivalry cloud your judgement and listen for once?" Erica asked.

"Okay...I think I have a solution that will...grab him!" Dan said as he, Ranma and Natsu held Sanji down. "Get Angela before she gets away from us!"

"I got her!" Rainbow said as Angela bolted. She used her Super Speed and grabbed her before she got far. "Not today. Now talk you…" Rainbow said before Angela faded. "What the?"

"A Replica?" Hope asked.

"Looks like you all were right on the money. Angela really was our spy." Leopardmon said to David, Sectonia and Francisca.

"Damn it… That means she's reported everything that's happened already." David said.

"But who was the mastermind behind that replica?" Gemini asked.

"I think it's that woman that Saeba and the others ran into." David said.

"Now that she was able to successfully infiltrate us from the inside… we may be in trouble." Shoji said.

Meanwhile…

"I did what you asked. Unfortunately, the crystal-eyed boy and his cohorts caught on. The ruse was discovered sooner than expected." Galena said to Normal.

"Damn Ishihara...no...they're all troublesome. I can't let them ruin my experiment so soon. Hmm. We may have to speed things up. Hmm...maybe it's time I let loose the secret weapon." he smirked.

"Oh...you mean that man who tried to manipulate you?" Galena asked.

"He's no man now. Nothing but a pure monster. Besides, I figured he has to have some use now. Shows on...Techno." Normal said as an inhuman roar was heard from a cell.


	6. Replicas

At the Umbras Base, Omnimon and Veevee caught up with Nokia and Rina on what's happened since the Tokyo Digitalization incident, including everything that happened concerning Jump Force.

"And that's basically the situation so far." Omnimon said.

"Seriously? The worlds are smashing together and some creep named Normal is behind all this?!" Nokia asked.

"That's basically it in a nutshell." UlforceVeedramon said.

"It seems like the worlds are in a more critical position than we thought." Rina said.

"That's why we were worried when we heard you might've been caught in it too." Omnimon said.

"I see. Sorry to have worried you, then." Nokia said.

"We're helping the personnel here resolve the situation, but things may have gotten a little more complicated." Omnimon said.

"A lot of suspicion has been placed on Sanji now cause he tried to defend that woman." UlforceVeedramon said.

"But why? You guys already revealed that she was a spy, didn't you?" Nokia asked.

"A replica doesn't exactly prove that the person is a spy. And the higher ups believe Sanji might have been working with her." Omnimon said. I'll

"Given his demeanor towards women, it normally wouldn't come as a surprise. But this clearly isn't a normal case." UlforceVeedramon said.

"He isn't a bad person. But they won't hear us out." Omnimon said. "Luffy and Vegeta had already butted heads on the subject. I had to use my Supreme Cannon just to keep them apart."

"It's no surprise Vegeta would try and act at the first sign of a traitor." Hope said.

"This isn't a good time to fight amongst ourselves, we have to find a way to clear Sanji's name." Ace said. "Sorry, I know you're all upset about this, I'm just trying to help keep things calm. So much for that, it was my fault not finding out who the traitor was sooner."

"No, it wasn't. She practically had almost all of us fooled." UlforceVeedramon said.

"And I fell into that trap too, but at least some good came out of it." Ace said as his Symbology tattoos glowed green a bit.

"Yeah, getting the means to take down Normal and rescuing our friends. But the fight isn't over yet." Hope said. "Normal isn't gonna give up yet."

"Yeah, and David, I managed to put the serum Connor gave me into this." Mari said holding out David's gun. "I've loaded at least six bullets with the serum. They're designed to fall apart once entering his body. Get at least two shot into him and the virus will do the rest. You have six chances don't waste them."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." David said.

"Hey, let us in on this, too!" Nokia said.

"Nokia, I understand that you're eager, but this is a dangerous situation. I wouldn't bear it if I let you get hurt out there." Omnimon said.

"I know, but… I can't just sit here with everything that's happening." Nokia said.

"I'll keep an eye on her, you have my word." Lea said.

"And I guess you want in too, Rina? Heh. Knowing you, the answer is obvious." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Of course Veevee, we're partners after all!" Rina said.

"Looks like those two are dead set on this. Still, this is Normal we're dealing with, so having a few more helping hands around is always a good thing." David said.

"What about Connor? Do you think he'll help?" Gemini asked.

"I tried asking him." Hope said. "He said he'll help, but he's not going anywhere near Normal. It's almost like he's afraid of what he can do… like this whole mess is his fault."

"Well, he did say that he let slip knowledge of other worlds to the Elements, leading to everything that followed, so it's no surprise he'd feel that way." David said.

"Want me to talk to him?" Ace asked.

"I think if we just give him some time alone, he'll come around." Ryo said. "Though...I don't think that Angela woman is completely gone. I think she might still be somewhere in the base."

"Oh come on. You have no proof that…" Lacy began.

"I'm afraid he might be right." Rebecca said approaching. "I have speakers and cameras hidden all over the base. The woman in question was definitely seen a few hours after the first one vanished."

"Could it be another Replica?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, there's something that doesn't add up." Mark said. "Why would Normal allow a Replica to have the same book Kane had? I mean, sending someone with your greatest weapon into the enemy base? That doesn't sound very logical."

"Unless it's to create replicas of the Jumpers and take us out from the inside." Ace said.

"Hmm… That does seem plausible. And knowing that they have info on us, they definitely have the means to do it." David said.

"Definitely...for now...where was the Angela you saw headed?" Jexi asked.

"She went to the vault where we store all the collected Umbras Cubes." Rebecca said. "And...Sanji was with her."

"Uh oh." Ace said.

"Hmm...hold up…" Rebecca said. "Something is happening on one of the speakers." she said as she heard a sort of loud pitch ticking. "This is from the research facilities. But the only thing there is...the book."

"What the hell is with that annoying sound?" Bakugo asked.

Vashyron focused for a bit before realizing. "It's a countdown!"

"A bomb?!" Mari said.

"Seems Mark was right. That book wasn't real. It was a bomb disguised as the book." Jexi said.

"We gotta get to the Vault, quickly." Mari said before dashing out of the Command Center.

"We can stop those two if we corral them into the training simulator. We can avoid massive damage to the base if we do that." Rebecca said.

"Any ideas on how we can do that?" David asked.

"I might have one, but given how precise everything needs to be, we'll have to be on point." Leopardmon said.

"Actually...I think I might be able to get them there. Using my ability." Rebecca said as her fingers turned to string.

"Oh right. We kind of forgot you can do that." David said.

"By making this string hard enough and wrapping it at the right places...we can force them to detour to the training simulator." Rebecca said.

It didn't take long before the duo were corralled right into the training simulator.

"Don't try to run...we have you surrounded." Zoro said.

"Sanji…" Luffy said seeing Sanji's eyes all red.

"Hmm. Doesn't matter now. I already have plenty of Umbras cubes to manufacture plenty of replicas." Angela said. "Plus my copy of the Onyx Book seems to have begun destroying parts of your little base."

"Okay lady...who are you?" Hope asked.

"Right...you only know me as the girl who's form I took." she said before shifting into a woman with green skin and insect like features. "I am Galena...you could call me the Venom's and the Replica's creator."

"Ugh… Look at her. She looks like me on a bad day." Sectonia said.

"So it was you that sprung that trap in Mexico." Ace said.

"Yes...I did. But only to keep you busy while my spy did her work. And I got a controlled hero out of it." Galena said. "I'll admit, things would've gone a lot more smoother...if only a certain investigator kept his nose where it should've been." she said glancing a leer at David's direction.

"Let Sanji go...now." Jexi said.

"Sorry...but I don't see that happening." Galena said drawing her spear.

"Then we're gonna have to take him from you." Hope said.

"Sanji… do be a dear and fight for your lady." Galena said.

"Of course." Sanji said stepping up. "Concasse!" he shouted kicking Hope aside.

"Hope!" Ace said. "Burn them to ashes, Dandelga!" he called summoning a sword of fire.

"Ace, no! Don't hurt him!" Luffy said.

"Luffy's right. She's just use Sanji as a shield if you attack her." Sectonia said.

"Then maybe we'll use her advantage against her." Rainbow said stepping up as Sanji ran at her only to stop midkick.

"What the…" Galena growled.

"See...one thing you should know. This guy...will never ever kick a woman." Rainbow said.

"Got you right where we want you!" Sectonia said firing a lightning bolt at Galena.

"Grr… Insolent bug…" Galena growled.

"Word of advice, save the cute charmer act for when you have some alone time. You're embarrassing yourself." Sectonia said.

"Hmm. Right. The plan to destroy you from the inside out has failed. So...think I'll let this girl perish." Galena said vanishing as Angela was left in her place.

"Ugh...huh?" Sanji said as the cube left him.

"San...ji?" Angela asked before fading into several cubes.

"Sanji! We have you back!" Luffy said jumping onto his head.

"Hey, get off me!" Sanji said.

"Well...seems you all hammered out that problem." Glover said arriving.

"So...how bad was the damage?" Sanji asked.

"Well...that book exploded for one. We've lost all our research facilities at the base." Glover said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to stop the bomb in time..." Mari said. "If I was fast enough, then this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault, Ms. Mari." Glover replied. "You helped a friend, no one can blame you for that. For now, we'll need to redouble our efforts to track Normal down and stop the creation of more Replicas."

"Glovers' right. What you did, it was amazing Mari." Hope said. "But rest assured. Normal's gonna pay. And David's gonna make him."

"You bet your ass I will." David said.

"And Galena, that witch is going down." Ace said.


	7. The Twisted Entourage

It was later during the day that the group was going about their business across the base with Hope, Princess Twilight, Ace, and Sci-Twi noticing Sunset leaving her room with a look on her face.

"Oh...hey." Sunset said.

"Do you wanna talk?" Ace asked.

"Kinda. I just...ran into someone in my room recently. Enma." Sunset said.

"That Yo-Kai from your adventure with Theo?" Princess Twilight asked.

"He's more than that. He's the king of the entire Yo-kai world." Hope said. "Wait...what's this about?"

"Well...remember how time moves differently on other worlds?" Sunset asked.

"Is something wrong?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Enma...he's told me what he plans to do after this merge is stopped. He's gonna separate the past, present and future of the Yo-kai world and the human world connected to it." Sunset said.

"What? But that would mean…" Ace trailed off.

"I'd lose every ark and medal I gained so far." Sunset said. "While what we had called the present will stay, and the watches me and Neu have will remain unaffected, the medals and arks...will be gone. It's like restarting from zero."

"And Neu won't be able to fight anymore either." Sci-Twi said.

"Not true. Since the watch Neu has is a replica made by Cretaceous...it and mine would be the only ones unaffected. But...Enma says it's better to split the timelines into three different worlds entirely." Sunset said.

"I can understand where he's going with this, but… That's still no better than what the Hobbyists tried to do." Sci-Twi said.

"Yeah...I tried to ask him to reconsider...but he refused to change his mind about it." Sunset said.

"So where does that leave you?" Hope asked. "I can understand if this is a hard decision for you to swallow."

"Yeah...losing...all my friends." Sunset said.

"Losing your friends? That...is not true!" a voice cried as they saw Jibanyan in his original form standing there.

"Jibanyan?" Hope asked.

"Just because you lose medals or arks...that doesn't erase the feelings of friendship. You helped so many of us. Everyone here has helped so many of us! They are your friends. I'm...still your friend." he cried. "Remember...what Merlin said back in Twilight Town. Just because a feeling or friendship is lost...doesn't mean it can't be reclaimed."

"Jibanyan's got a point. If you lose everything...you just gotta get it all back." Hope said. "When I first arrived and saw you redeem yourself, made friends in your world… wasn't that what you did? I'm sure Princess Twilight and Sci-Twi can agree, right girls?"

"Definitely. You helped me embrace friendship...so there's no reason why you can't make those same friends again." Sci-Twi said.

"Right! And don't forget that we're here with you." Princess Twilight added. "This isn't something you have to do alone. If you need help, we'll be there."

'Hmm...thanks." Sunset smiled. "I'm glad all of you...are always there for me."

"We're all proud… all of us… to be called your friend." Hope said.

"Yeah...and no matter how my world is split...I don't plan on going anywhere. If you have to start over...then I'll give you the first start!" Jibanyan said.

"Friends till the end." Ace said.

"Here… take em." Jibanyan said handing sunset his medal and an Ark of a similar style. "We'll be friends...no matter where we end up. Past, present or future."

"Heh...I always could count on you...my little red kitty." Sunset joked.

"Hey, I'm a lot stronger than I was when we first met. I can take on any vehicle!" Jibanyan said.

"You're also adorable." Ace said picking him up.

"I didn't wanna hear that from you!" he said shocked before fainting.

"Oops. Did I do something wrong?" Ace asked.

"He'll be fine. Just let him rest." Sunset said. "He's the best friend anyone would be lucky to have."

An alarm then blurred.

"Alert! A triple threat emergency!" Glover said. "Attacks in three locations. Cell has been sighted on Namek! Blackbeard in Marineford and Kaguya in the Hidden Leaf Village!"

"Let's go." Ace said as they hurried to the command center.

"Team Alpha is to deal with Cell. Team Beta to deal with Blackbeard and Team Gamma with Kaguya. All deploy now." Glover said.

"A Full deployment for just three guys?" Flamberge asked.

"They're not normal, Flamberge, they're monsters." Hope said.

"And individually, they're insanely strong." David said.

"David's right, I witnessed that from Cell firsthand." Ace said.

"Still, didn't think I'd fight Cell again so soon." Craniamon said.

"Don't get your hopes up, Craniamon. Cell isn't the type to let the same tactics get to him twice." Examon said.

"Well, why don't we take the lead from the guy… who actually stopped him before?" Hope said.

"That...would be Gohan." Dynasmon said.

"Hmm…" Gohan breathed before speaking up. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Don't worry about being alone though Gohan, we got your back." Vashyron said.

"We're with you all the way." Roy said.

"Thank you everyone." Gohan said.

"We know how to deal with Blackbeard since we fought him in New York. He shouldn't be a problem." Kendo said.

"Yeah, but…" Hagakure said. "We gotta deal with Kaguya."

"The Rabbit Goddess and the Mother of All Chakra." Koala said.

"Do you mind if I volunteered for this? I might know a way to keep her down." Sectonia said.

"Berge, Zan, you don't mind if I came with you, do you?" Francisca asked.

"Of course not, Franny. We would be more than happy to have you with us." Zan said.

"Three Mage Sisters for the win!" Flamberge said.

"Very well. For these missions, Gohan and Fransisca will go with Team Alpha, and Sectonia will go with team Gamma." Glover said. "But...is this really okay with you, Ishihara?"

"I don't mind. I know these two better than anyone. They won't let us down." David said.

"I understand." Glover said. "Alpha, Beta and Gamma, the worlds are depending on you. If you don't stop Cell, Blackbeard and Kaguya, Normal will never be stopped." Glover said. "Barry, Emi, any final words of encouragement?"

"You guys got this!" Barry said, throwing out a thumbs up.

"These three are the strongest enforcers in Normal's little entourage. If you defeat them here, his plan will slowly fall apart. Don't let us down. I wish you all good fortune." Emi said.

"All teams, depart!" Glover said.

"Yes, Sir!" the three groups saluted.

On Planet Namek…

"That's right. Continue with the destruction." Cell said laughing a bit before seeing Team Alpha arrive. "Ah...Goku. So nice of you and your friends to join us."

"Cell...so you really did join Normal's side. But why?" Gohan asked.

"It's not like we're friends or anything. We're both simply have aligning interests and working towards a goal. And I'm provided an opportune resource." Cell said. "Besides, one of the reasons why I put up with Normals plans… was you, Gohan. I knew you'd follow your old man here, so I knew we'd cross paths sooner or later."

"It sounds as if you wanted this to happen." Cyrille said.

"Maybe I did." Cell replied smirking. "But enough talk. Let's see if you can provide a challenge for me!" he said as he powered up.

"So much power! This guy's insanely strong!" Flamberge said.

"We have faced worse, we can't let him stop us." Zan said.

"That's right. I felt this power before when we saved Ace from that trap. He won't beat us with that." Francisca said.

"You shall feel the might of the Three Mage Sisters!" All three called as they drew their weapons.

"Get ready, Cell. I beat you once...I can do it again!" Gohan said as he went Super Saiyan.

"Good! Now we're getting somewhere!" Cell said as he charged the four.

(Cue- Parallel Mage Sisters- Kirby Star Allies)

"Sisters, I'll cover for you! Use ranged attacks!" Gohan said as he raced to meet Cell head on.

"Understood." Zan said. "Prismatic Missile!" she called out firing homing rainbow colored shots at Cell.

"Five Swords of Scorching Blaze!" Flamberge called summoning her sword copies and launching them at Cell.

"Here goes. Frigid Damsel!" Francisca shouted as ice spirits emerge and attack Cell.

Cell took the attacks as he withstood some damage as he and Gohan traded blows.

"What happened to that overwhelming power of yours? You aren't as strong as before." Cell said in disappointment. "I know...I'll just have to kill those friends of yours!" he said as he broke off his attack and charged the Mage Sisters.

"Electric Eclair!" Zan called launching her spear through Cell.

"Huh, I actually felt that." Cell said as the spear's damage regenerated.

"It's just begun." Zan said summoning her drums as she fired a laser beam of lightning at him.

"That's not enough!" Cell said.

"Then I'll double the pain for you!" Flamberge said leaping over Zan as the two high fived. Flamberge then slashed into Cell multiple times with her flaming sword before bringing her Salamander Shooter and blasted magma at him, scorching him.

"Franny, care to cool him off?" Zan asked.

"I'm on it!" Francisca said entering Sapphire God Mode. "Blizzard Rush!" she shouted dealing a flurry of ice-imbued blows.

Meanwhile, Gohan flew above Cell and charged his attack. "It's over! Masenko!" Gohan called out as he fired the attack straight on to Cell.

"Gugh...not bad." Cell said getting back up. "Seems you haven't lost your touch. But...I'm done here."

"Hmm?" Zan asked.

"Running away already?" Francisca asked.

"You should keep your wits. I am far from your only enemy here." Cell said as he flew through a portal above.

Meanwhile at Marineford…

"Zehahaha! These recruits are gonna make excellent additions to my crew." Blackbeard said looking at the group of venoms. "Oh...Ah...look who came here." Blackbeard said seeing Team Beta. "Straw Hat...and a special guest, the Revolutionary chief of staff, Sabo. I've been meaning to chat with you with what ya did to Burgess."

"You really think it's gonna happen just like that?" Rutee asked.

"Hey...I did destroy the Revolutionary Army's base...but no one was inside. Tell me where they went." Blackbeard said.

"Yeah...no." Sabo said.

"We're not gonna let you destroy anything else." Christy said.

"There's nowhere to run." Maya said as she readied Temperance and Vengeance.

"Seems you all are in a hurry to die then. Zehahahaha!" Blackbeard laughed.

"Big talk from someone afraid of death." Stoj said.

"For someone with D in his title, you're not very conscious of fearing death." Itsuka asaid.

"Okay...let's see how big all of you talk when you beg for it. Dark Vortex!" Blackbeard said as a small black hole appeared in his hand as it started sucking away.

"So, it's like that, huh?" Sabo said getting caught in the vortex but not before smacking Blackbeard in the face with his pipe. "That...was for Ace!"

"So you're fighting for Ace, eh?" Blackbeard asked. "You wanna know what he said when we captured him and turned him in? Don't tell my little brother." he said before Sabo slugged him across the face.

"I'm not going to let myself give into anger. That'll just leave me open." Sabo said walking away as Blackbeard was getting up with a pistol in hand. "Fire Fist!" Sabo said quickly turning around and nailing him.

"Ah! Hot hot hot!" Blackbeard cried trying to put out the flames.

"How about a little something to cool you off then? Blizzara!" Kirumi said blasting ice at Blackbeard.

"Cold!" Blackbeard said.

"Temperance, Vengeance!" Maya called tossing the daggers as they slashed Blackbeard before flying back.

"Now you're just making me angry!" Blackbeard said getting back up.

"What is this guy? Immortal?" Eijiro asked.

"Not quite, but he sure knows how to actually take a few blows." Tetsutetsu said.

"You guys are stronger than I thought. I guess that's that. I'm outta here." Blackbeard said as he was being sucked through a vortex above. "Zehahaha! See you around, Straw Hat!" Blackbeard laughed as he vanished through it.

"Aaaaand he runs away again." Scott said.

"Guy's a real coward if I ever saw one." Rutee shrugged.

"He'll get what's coming to him in the end. He can't run forever." Sabo said.

Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf Village…

"Well...so this is her." Gaara said as he and Team Gamma looked upon a woman in white with long rabbit like ears. "Kaguya Otsutsuki."

"Her power...is intense." Gray said.

"All Chakra belongs to me. As if it weren't enough that you would misuse it for your own ends ninja, you dare to bring it into other worlds? Unforgivable." she said.

"Doesn't that make you part of the equation, too?" Sectonia asked. "Just what is your game here? You don't strike me as the type that would willingly take orders from someone like Normal."

"He freed me from that dimension you sealed me in, Naruto. It's more than enough reason to make sure Chakra stays in one world and to one source." Kaguya said.

"You know… I almost feel sorry for you. You had good intentions for your actions, but look where your lust for power has gotten you. You're now nothing more than a selfish monster." Sectonia said.

"How dare you insult the Mother of All Chakra." Kaguya said. "I shall erase you from this very earth itself!"

"Bring it on, then. You don't scare me." Sectonia said drawing Mercurius.

"Guys, I think Sectonia's got this. Let's leave this to her." Frisk said.

"Agreed." Hagakure said. "You got this, Sectonia!"

Sectonia nods as she takes a stance.

"When I'm done with you, all Chakra will be mine." Kaguya said "Almighty Push!" she called blasting a force of gravity.

"Can't take any chances with this one." she said as she tossed rings of light at her.

"80 gods Vacuum Fists!" Kaguya said matching her projecties with Sectonia.

"Got you!" Sectonia said firing a blast of light at Kaguya.

Kaguya matched her blast with a shot of water in earth. The two matched each other as they clashed with light and elements.

"They're evenly matched here." Shoji said.

"She's using abilities of her own to match Sectonia's. She's quite persistent." Leopardmon said. "But… This is something that even she can easily exploit."

"Got that right." Sectonia said entering Lavender God Mode: The Angelic. "Let's see how you deal with this!" she said as she charged.

"That makes no difference. Whatever power you have, I'll take!" Kaguya said ascending into the air and manifesting a giant dark orb. "It's time to erase you, your friends, and this village. Away with you!" she called firing the orb.

"Break through it, Sectonia!" Hagakure said.

Sectonia was however able to slice through the orb as her sword was coated with light.

"What?!" Kaguya asked in shock.

"Take this! Lavender God Secret Technique: 1000 Blade Festival!" Sectonia shouted as she dealt a multitude of strikes, creating a trail of cherry blossom petals.

"Gah!" Kaguya screamed as she was struck repeatedly as she knelt to the ground just as a vortex opened and sucked her up.

"Phew… That took a lot more than I thought it would." Sectonia said as she reverted.

"I agree. It almost reminded me of Barbamon." Leopardmon said. "A real shame what greed does to some people…"

"Oh in more ways than one." a voice said as the group turned to see a large monstrosity with a television screen hanging around its neck as Normal appeared on it. "Hello...heroes."

'Normal...tired of hiding your face?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Not quite. See...you all have been messing with my experiment quite a bit lately. And I must say...I find it a bit annoying that all my hardwork is being bumbled up by you." Normal said.

"Why thank you!" SE said.

"SE, he didn't mean that as a compliment." Crusadermon said.

"I know." SE said.

"It's gonna get a whole lot worse than annoying. We're bringing your whole operation down!" Charmy said.

"No you won't. I've worked for a long time to get to this point and it won't be undone by all of you." Normal said.

"Just what exactly are you trying to do anyway? What's the point?" Nami asked.

"Establishing a new principle of life. Where justice no longer stands as the norm. Rather...a world where power dominates all." Normal said.

"You cannot be serious. Do you really expect us to go along with something like that?" Leopardmon said.

"You have no choice. Let me show you something." Normal said showing a large machine behind him. "Behold...the Foundry Engine. It's my crown jewel and also happens to be what is merging your worlds...and what destroyed a couple I tested it out on."

"Those were our worlds." Noir said.

"Oh...well...congrats on survival. Well...not for long. See the beast that's connected to this screen. Afraid he's gonna be your executioner today." Normal said.

"You're nothing but a monster." Aya said.

"He's aware, Aya. He simply doesn't care." Leopardmon said.

"We should probably be more worried about our well being." Nagito said. "Normal sent this monster after us first, the intel team."

"Wait...this beast..he feels...is this?" Chrysalis asked.

"Yes. He's the former Techno Flux...after I gave him a taste of his own creation. And like him, I plan to do the same to the...unnecessary civilians." Normal said.

"Unnecessary? So, if we had let the ship escape, Rina and Nokia really would've…" UlforceVeedramon said.

"Become mindless beasts at my beck and call? Indeed." Normal said. "A shame I couldn't make that happen though. Oh well...I'll have plenty of chances. You...kill em." Normal said.

The beast then roared as he charged them.

"Look sharp, Team Gamma!" Naruto said.

"I'll show you no mercy!" Tear said as she readied her rod and knives.

"We may be the intel team… but we're not to be underestimated." Kakashi said pulling his headband up and revealed his sharingan eye. "It looks like… we might all have to work a little harder."

"Let's go!" Yumi said.

(Cue- Herald of Gargos- Killer Instinct 2013)

The monstrous Techno charged as Team Gamma spread out, the beast smashing into multiple buildings.

"Chidori!" Sasuke called stabbing into Techno's back with his signature lighting attack.

"Once an assassin. Always an assassin." Aya said as she glowed a green aura before charging. "Finishing Strike…" she called slashing through him before summoning a multitude of throwing knives around her. "Beaming Barrage!" she called as they launched and pierced through.

"Rar!" he roared getting back up.

"Damn, this guy is tough." Blake said.

"Then let's hit him with everything we've got!" Sachiko said.

"Y'okay!" Mari called activating her Mystic Arte summoning chibi robot versions of Jexi, David, Hope, and Ace, along with a chibi robot of Mark as they charged. "Hop along, let's go! Da da da! Fever Dream Mania, whoaaa!" she called as they launched missiles before crashing into Techno Wolf and exploding before being sent flying in different directions as Mari came falling back down.

"Rar….rar…" it said weakly as it lumbered towards them. The collar exploding reverting him before collapsing.

"Nice going, Mari!" Mahiru said.

"No problem." Mari said as she weakly faceplanted into the ground. "A little help?"

"Is...is he dead?" Chrysalis asked.

"Unfortunately not. He's alive...but just barely." Sheer said. "A little longer as that beast and he would have been."

"Urgh...where...am...I? Who...who am I?" he asked.

"Memory loss." Jade Curtiss said.

"A process like that tends to destroy the mind. I doubt he even realizes who he even is anymore." Sheer said. "Bigger question...what do we do with him? No way we can let him go free."

"I'll put him in a cell back at HQ until we figure out what to do with him after Normal is stopped." Anna said putting handcuffs around his wrists.

"That might be for the best." Vera said.

"What's going on? Who are you people?" Techno asked.

"Trust us. That's not important right now." Shuichi said.

Leopardmon could only look into the distance from the events that transpired.

"Leops? You doing okay?" Kaito asked.

"I'm fine. I've just been thinking." Leopardmon said. "When I served King Drasil, my dogma has been 'Power equals Justice'. So, the light of the events have been a bit of a heavy hit."

"I would bet. I mean, experimenting on people and turning them into monsters…" Tsumugi said.

"It's sick. Who would do this to anyone?" Mahiru asked.

"Normal, apparently." ZS said. "Or at least...he will until he gets what's coming to him."

"But Leopardmon… You would never do something like that, would you?" Crusadermon asked.

"Of course not. Life is nothing without freedom. That's why I have stayed with all of you throughout all of this." Leopardmon said.

"If you're 'Power equals Justice' motto holds true, then you staying here means that you believe in all of us, do you?" Raine asked.

"Of course I do. How can I call myself a strategist if I do not believe in the abilities of my comrades? You all have proven that insurmountable odds can be surpassed time and again." Leopardmon said. "That has not changed in the slightest here. That's why no matter what happens, we Royal Knights will stay by your side until the very end."

"Even though your leader is kind of a punk?" Tsuyu asked.

Leopardmon chuckles at that. "True, he may seem like a punk at times, but when it comes down to it, there's no one else I can rely on when things get tough."

"And I'm sure he appreciates the gesture. We all do." Sectonia said.

"Yeah, we're all doing our part to help protect the worlds." Kairi said.

"And let's keep doing it, until Normal is finished." Koala said.

"Yes. Of course." Leopardmon said.

Meanwhile with Normal…

"They beat Techno…." Galena said.

"So? Who cares? I just wanted to get rid of the dead weight." Normal said. "Besides, with enough malice from the Umbras cubes we collected as well as the Onyx Book...we have enough to fully give him his power."

"Yes. He has waited patiently." Galena said.

"Indeed. After all, every world needs a ruler...and so will this new one." Normal said with glee.


	8. Creation

"We're doing well so far against Normal, Kane, and Galena, though I doubt they haven't played all their cards yet." Hope said.

"And with an amnesiac Techno in a cell, I doubt he will cause trouble for anyone for a long time." Mari said. "By the way, has anyone noticed Anna's been busy since we got back?"

"She's been talking with some guy named Ty over the private line." Ben said.

"Ty? We know him! How has he been doing?" David asked.

"According to her, he's doing work that may get this world to almost normal order." Ben said.

"Oh? Where is he?" Hope said.

"A facility that Normal used to manage." Anna said as she walked in. "Apparently Ty stumbled upon it by accident."

"And he's been working there without Normal knowing?" Hope asked.

"I'll say this, he's one lucky man." Ben said.

"But thanks to his efforts there, it's helping bringing this situation under control." Anna said. "He's ran into a few Mavericks from the Jakob Project there as well."

"Well considering this is Ty we're talking about, there shouldn't be any need for worry." Zero said.

"In fact...if all goes well, we might be able to send all the villains in this world back to where they came from." Anna said. "And the abnormal weather patterns in the cities across the world will soon turn back to normal as well."

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up. You said send the villians back? How?" Rainbow-2 asked.

"Thanks to Ty gaining control of the Anti-Gravity Tower there, we'll able to close most of the wormholes and use some of them to send the non-resurrected villains back to their respective worlds." Anna explained.

"So if this works…. We can send Blackbeard back to the New World and Kaguya to the dimension she was banished to." Nami said.

"Exactly." Anna said.

"Okay...but there's still the matter of the other villains." Jexi said.

"Once everything's restored and Normal stopped, they should disappear." Anna said.

"Somehow I don't think that's how it works." Hope said before Glover entered.

"Attention all. This is an important announcement. You are all to deploy to New York. There is a large gathering of Venoms there. Kane is there too with some of the villains." Glover said.

"A full deployment? This is serious. We gotta go!" David said.

"Yeah." Ace said.

"(Hmm… Something seems a little off…)" David thought.

"Before we go...Miss Anna...I've noticed you've been using the private line a lot. I hate to do this...but I'm forbidding you from using it again." Glover said.

"Sir? Are you sure that's a wise move?" Ben asked.

"It's for the good of the Jump Force. For all we know, they could be secretly listening in." Glover said.

"But Ty's a friend of ours, we can trust him!" Sora said.

'Did you even consider if he was just another replica made to deceive us? There is no trust out there." Glover said.

"Sir, I've worked with Ty on a previous incident. He can be trusted." Emi said.

"That's another thing Miss Emi. I have no further need of your or Barry Flux's leadership. You two are dismissed." Glover said.

"What? Director, what is going on?!" Emi asked.

"We cannot take unnecessary risks here. I must do what's best for Jump Force...now...I want all fighting members deployed immediately." Glover said.

"But…" Emi said before Ben touched her shoulder signaling her to follow him out the room. "I… I understand."

"Emi, keep in touch with Ty however you can." David said.

"Alright, thanks." Emi said leaving with Ben.

"(Glover… This move you made. I knew I had a reason not to trust you!)" David thought.

"So why did you signal me out the room?" Emi asked in a whisper before entering a room with a lot of other jumpers and Barry.

"Because I didn't want you to draw it out." Ben said. "Glover...he's never acted like that before. We worked with him for months and he's never done anything rash like cut a private line comm."

"And dismissing me and Barry while he was at it. David told me in secret that he couldn't be trusted…" Emi said.

"The fictional may be more right than he realizes. Rebecca, tell em what you found out." Ben said.

"I've done some digging on Glover using any private file system I could get into. There are no records of him even existing at all. No birth records, no official papers...not even a passport info." Rebecca said. "It's the same as with that Angela woman."

"Wait...you mean…" Barry said.

"Glover hasn't been entirely honest with us. I had a feeling we couldn't trust him." Light said entering the room.

"Light." Ben said. "You've been on his case too?"

"No one in this world is completely innocent or good. Not even Glover." Light said.

"So Glover is not who he says he is. I have to contact them immediately. They're about to walk into a trap!" Emi said.

"I'm afraid it's too late to stop them. They've already departed for New York." Light said.

"Then we'll have to follow them. Ben! Can you get us a ship?" Barry said.

"Hold on, David's cell! I remembered that I have his phone number on speedail!" Emi said. "But wait, Glover probably cut those lines off, too, huh?"

"It's likely. But...I do have a plan. In case he comes back...we stage a coup. Take over the Jump Force." Light said.

"Take over Jump Force? Are you sure this will work?" Emi asked.

"I doubt he'll come back but if he does, we outnumber him several times." Light said. "Even if he takes out a few, we can still overpower him easily."

"Well… If you're sure about this." Emi said.

"There's no need to doubt me. Besides, not like I'm anyone special. I'm just your normal college student." Light said.

"Are you quite sure about that?" Ben asked. "It almost seems like you're a reaper under that school uniform, mate."

"Please...now that's just cold." Light said.

"Though he's not wrong." Ryuk piped in.

"Besides...wouldn't it be better if me, Emi and Barry were in charge, people like us you can trust?" Light asked.

"Yeah... except I don't trust you...Kira." Barry said. "I've read your story. I know who you are: the deadliest serial killer in the Multiverse."

"Hmm. So...how did you figure that out? I've been very careful to hide my secrets." Light said.

"As I said, I've read your story." Barry said.

"Then you know that if he gets his Death Note back, he won't hesitate to write your name on the spot. If you don't want that to happen, you'd best keep your mouth shut about it." Emi said. "I run a Paranormal Investigation Agency after all, I know what he's capable of. I know you don't like it Barry, but I don't see any other choice here."

"Unfortunately...yes. This isn't a time to go at one another. We need to work together to make it out of this." Barry said.

"Then...I say we get to work." Light said.

Meanwhile in New York…

"Whoa...looks like the report wasn't joking. I'm seeing an entire sea of Venoms below." Naruto said.

"And I've identified two villains below. Frieza and Toguro. Both are the real ones." Tails said.

"This could be your chance, Craniamon. You always want to fight strong opponents, and Toguro's down there waiting for you." Gemini said.

"I don't know, Gemini. This is clearly a trap." Leopardmon said.

"But even so, if we don't do something those Venoms, more lives will be lost. So, I may as well not let this chance go to waste." Craniamon said.

"We also need to deal with Frieza." Erica said.

"Right. Leave that slug to me and Kakarot." Bardock said, cracking his knuckles. "I never had a chance to fight him at the UFT, so this will more than make up for it."

"You ready to finish what you started, Goku?" Akane asked.

"You bet I am!" Goku said. "Frieza won't get away this time!"

"Then let's get to it." Akane said.

The teams quickly departed as they went to battle against the Venoms and the two villains leading them.

"Well...seems we have a lot of annoying pests getting in our way." Frieza said.

"Hmm...though there are a few strong ones among them." Toguro said before seeing Craniamon. "Him included."

"True. But remember, our orders are clear...leave no survivors." Frieza responded.

"Don't worry...I don't plan to." Toguro said departing as Frieza spotted Goku and Bardock.

"Well...we meet again, monkeys." Frieza said.

"Frieza... this won't turn out like before." Bardock said. "Kakarot isn't the only one who's realized the legend."

"Oh yes...Super Saiyan. That's old news I'm afraid. Besides...I don't plan on letting any of you live." Frieza said as he entered his Golden form.

"(A new form?!)" Bardock thought. "Grr... that won't help you! Kakarot, let's go!"

"Yeah!" Goku said, entering his SSB form. "You're dead, Frieza!" he yelled as the two Saiyans charged.

"Hahahaha!" Frieza laughed as he and the two Saiyan's clashed.

"Your power...I could feel it from there." Toguro said approaching Craniamon. "I've decided...you'll go first."

"Very well. I will make sure not to disappoint you." Craniamon said. "Shock Bringer!" he called spinning his spear and releasing a shockwave.

"Hmm...is that all?" Toguro said easily taking it. "I can easily destroy you using 50...no...30% of my power should be sufficient." he said reeling back a fist.

"Trust me on this. It's best not to mock me with proclamations like that." Craniamon said as he uses his Omni Shield to block the attack before striking with his spear.

"I see...30 percent was taking it too lightly on you." Toguro said grabbing the spear. "Then I'll just use 70% instead." he said as his hand could be seen indented on the spear.

"(He was able to bend Claiomh Solais just like that? Incredible… I've never faced an opponent like this.)" Craniamon thought. "(And this isn't even his full strength!)

"I apologize in advance...but I do have a job to do." Toguro said landing a punch on Craniamon, sending him sliding back.

"(Such power… I wouldn't expect less from someone like him.)" Craniamon thought. "(But… I can't back down now.)" he thought as he started glowing. "Huh? What is…" he started before he was enveloped in a bright light. When it faded, his armor was more sturdy and his spear was extended and giving of a bluish light. "Whoa… So this is my X-Antibody form. This is incredible!"

"So is that your true form?" Toguro asked. "It seems your power exceeds more than i anticipated. Fine...then I'll have to kill you with one blow. Full power!" Toguro shouted as power gathered in him as his form changed drastically. "This is 100%...of 100%!"

"This is it… Heodenings Waltz!" Craniamon said as he spun his spear before the two of the clashed blows.

"Raaaah!" Toguro and Craniamon shouted as the clash soon broke off as two stood on opposite sides.

"I must admit...you are indeed a powerful foe, Toguro." Craniamon said.

"The same with you. A shame you are the last one I will fight in this life." Toguro said as he fell to his knees as he started to disintegrate. "I've used up all of the power I had gotten when revived..now...I return to hell where I belong." he said before vanishing completely. "I will always...remember this."

"Toguro… I will never forget this battle for as long as I still draw breath." Craniamon said as he reverted.

"Well...seems you two are more trouble than you're worth." Frieza said badly beaten. "But...I have enough minions to take care of you." he said as more Venoms appeared. "Besides...I have an empire to run." he said vanishing.

"Coward!" Bardock yelled as Frieza vanished. "I'll hunt you down to the end of the Multiverse!"

Up on one of the buildings, Kane and Galena looked down on the fighting. "Galena, go. We continue with the plan." Kane said as Galena flew off just as the leaders along with Luffy, Goku and Naruto appeared up there.

"Kane… We finally caught you." David said.

"So you're Kane." Ace said.

"The other villains have their reasons…. So let me ask you. Why are you working with Normal?" Hope asked.

"Simple...I want to destroy this horrible world." Kane said.

"Destroy it? There's got to be some sort of reason behind it." David said.

"Are you both doing this under someone else's orders?" Ace asked.

"No...this is of our own free will. We follow no one." Kane said.

"Then why put up with him? You know he'll just kill you as soon as he's done anyway." David said.

"Belief in something as foolish as justice...that is how I lost everything. So too did the world lose meaning. Remaking it might not change it. Yes...I will break it. I will destroy this contemptible world!" Kane said.

"Look, I'm sorry about the loss of your family. Believe us, some of us know how it feels…" David said. "But it doesn't matter how much chaos you commit, it won't bring them back!"

"Yeah! And it won't make the pain go away either! Trust me, I know." Mark added.

"It doesn't have to be like this, but if you refuse to listen we will use force." Ace said.

"We'll take you down, here and now! We won't let you destroy our worlds!" Hope said.

"This is it...we are going to defeat you! Kane!" Jexi said.

"Come on!" Kane said.

"Consume them, Leomurg!" Ace called as he summoned a scythe of darkness as he impaled the blade into the ground. "Wounds!" he called as a demon was summoned out of Kane's shadow and attacked him.

"So you've exchanged all of the abilities Normal recorded of you for new powers…" Kane said. "I suppose you are the wild card in this situation… that makes you troublesome."

Kane then reached for his onyx book and prepared to attack.

"Oh no you don't! Freeze Lancer!" David shouted firing crystals at Kane.

"We won't even let you touch that book! Ultimate Color...Meteor Strike!" Jexi shouted delivering a downward kick to Kane, stunning him to be hit by David's attack.

"Mark, get ready!" Hope said charging at Kane. "Spectrum Impact!" he called blasting Kane in the chest. "Now, Mark!"

"Right!" Mark said as he flash-stepped to Kane and swiped the Onyx Book. "Yoink!"

"Nicely done, Mark!" Ace said putting a barrier over it.

"Ugh...no...I can...I can continue." Kane groaned.

"It's over, Kane. You've lost." David said.

"Well done...all of you." Glover said arriving. "A truly wonderful conclusion."

"Director Glover?" Hope asked. "Wait… why are you here?"

"Cut the act, Director." David said.

"What are you doing? This is not what we discussed." Kane said.

"Discussed? So, it's true…" David said.

"Yes...and now…" Glover said thrusting his arm through the barrier and taking the Onyx Book. "I have everything I need." he said opening it as a dark mist surrounded him.

"I knew I had a reason not to trust you. You were playing both sides." David said.

"Oh no...there was no playing two sides...just one." Normal said walking beside the newly changed Glover.

"So...who is he anyway?" Luffy asked.

"Ah yes. I'll need a name. You may refer to me as...Prometheus." the former Glover said.

"Prometheus? After the Titan of Greek mythology?!" David asked.

"I'm surprised not more people like you suspected me. Did it ever strike it odd how much I knew about Umbras and building that base around it? The answer is simple...Umbras has always been my home." Prometheus said.

"But why form the Jump Force? Why fight against Kane and Galena?" Hope asked.

"I needed to gather malice and hatred. Enough to gain this form. I was able to get plenty of it from all the fighting you people have been doing." Prometheus said.

"So that's it. Everyone in this world was just another pawn." David said.

"Indeed. See...in order for the project to be complete...I needed a being to monitor it all. In short...I needed to help make god." Normal said.

"And you used the Villains and the Umbras cubes to make Prometheus the way he is." Hope said.

"It was his idea. One I was happy to go along with. But...we no longer need Kane. Nothing but a failure at this point." Normal said.

"That's just like you. Whenever someone has served their use, you throw them away like trash. Do you take pleasure in toying with other people's fates?!" David asked.

"I don't think you understand. Lives hold absolutely no meaning to me at all." Normal said.

"Really? So you didn't feel anything when your fellow Elements passed on?" Mark asked. "What kind of life is that? Sounds like torture."

"No...I felt nothing for my siblings when Dragon absorbed them. They too were nothing but variables to me. They were my only way to go out into the worlds." Normal said.

"I can't believe you would say something like that about your own family…" David muttered.

"Family? A useless word. All that unit consisted of were 17 siblings with conflicting personalities and a father who only saw me as a danger and wanted to destroy us." Normal said.

"Last time I checked, conflicting personalities just made them even more unique." David said. "Can't say the same for you, though. Can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe Flux really did have the right idea with you."

"You're siding with that fool? Please. The only reason he and anyone following him ever failed is cause they failed to learn from their mistakes, where as I take full advantage of them, like that idiot Techno who honestly thought I would join his side." Normal said.

"Enough. I've heard all I needed to know." David said. "Make no mistake, next time we meet...I will kill you. In fact...here's a small taste." he said firing a bullet into Normal.

"A bullet? Guns don't work on me. I can...huh?" Normal said surprised to see the wound wasn't healing. "What...what is this? It should have healed by now."

"Hmph. Serves you right. These aren't normal bullets." David said.

"That's a collapsing model bullet. They fall apart when entering the body. That means...he just infected me with something." Normal realized.

"It's a little gift… from Connor Trav." Hope said. "You know him right? The man who's guns you took apart?"

"Karma's a bitch ain't it?" Ace asked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." David said.

"Ace! Language." Mark said.

"Dammit...this isn't good. Not good at all. I can't risk staying here until I fully understand what he just infected me with." Normal said. "Returning to base." he said warping away.

"It's about time I departed as well...I look forward to shaping this world." Prometheus said as he took off.

"Damn it…" Ace said.

"Everyone!" a voice called out as Barry, Emi, and Light arrived. "Listen, Glover is-" Barry started.

"Little late to the party man. We know. Glover is Prometheus." Naruto said.

"Still, I can't believe it was all just a guise." Mayumi said from the comm. "I guess you really have a reason to be paranoid after all."

"And sorry. We can't help but overhear. You said he was named after a Titan?" Leopardmon asked.

"Let me explain." David said. "In Greek mythology, Prometheus is a Titan that represented human striving, particularly of scientific knowledge. He defied the gods by stealing fire and giving it to humanity, which paved the way to progress and civilization."

"Oh yeah. I think he lives everyday with crows pecking at his liver." Hera said.

"Close. An eagle." David said. "That liver would grow back overnight, only to be eaten again the next day. In ancient times, the liver was often thought to be the seat of human emotions."

"That would explain this guy's lack of empathy." Moltar said.

"Let's go back to base. We have some planning to do." Emi said.


	9. The Puppermaster

"Good news, everyone. I just received word from Ty Takahashi. The Mavericks have all been destroyed." Emi said.

"I still can't believe he was able to take down all 8 New Gen Reploids with just himself, Diane and Primrose." Axl said. "Then again, it took three of us to take them down, right X, Zero?"

"Yeah, but they were still no match for us, the same could be said for those three." Zero said.

"Hmm." Ace said.

"Something on your mind, Ace?" Hope asked.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to think where Kane sent Galena off to. I did see her fly off from the same building Kane was on." Ace said a bit flustered. "S-Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Hope said. "As much as we should worry about Galena though, Normal and Prometheus are our top priority. With Ty capturing Normal's old lab, we now have the means of sending Blackbeard and Kaguya back where they came from."

"Not to mention there's still the matter of the other villains out there." Connor said.

"Yes, the ones that were resurrected by Normal. Makoto and Dio." Ace said. "And thanks to Craniamon, Toguro has been dealt with. These two may prove a more difficult challenge though."

"Though dealing with them might be necessary." Light said. "We still have no clue where Normal's true base is. The only ones who would know would be the villains he recruited."

"Which means we need to bring one to our side, but who?" David asked.

"Before you ask about Hisoka, forget it. There's no way we're getting a straight answer out of him." Leopardmon said.

"Then what about Aizen?" Hope asked.

"Hope isn't wrong. During the Thousand Year Blood War, he did help us win. He might help us if it means reduction on his imprisonment." Rukia said.

"So let's go talk to him." Akane said.

"No...Aizen isn't the only thing we have concern with. We also need to deal with Makoto Shishio as well as Dio Brando." Light said.

"Well me and the Soul Reapers can go locate Aizen." Ace said.

"I'll deal with Shishio." David said. "Jexi, Hope, make sure you two belt Dio some REALLY good blows."

"We'll also be sending Jotaro, Kenshiro and Ryo with those two since one of them actually killed Dio the last time." Light said. "As for you David, Kenshin has battled with Makoto before. He might know how to find him."

"Wait…" Izuku said. "Hope, Jexi...let me go with you guys."

"Izuku, you really wanna fight Dio with us?" Hope asked.

"I was thinking about it for awhile. I want to be stronger. So...I need to take on tasks like these if I'll ever become a hero." Izuku said.

"I can definitely agree with that logic. How about you, Jexi?" Hope asked.

"Fine by me." Jexi said.

"We have our missions. Good luck, you guys." Kendo said.

"Reports have placed Dio somewhere in Mexico...and Makoto Shishio...sightings say he may still be somewhere in Hong Kong." Emi said.

"What about Aizen, is he somewhere?" Hope asked.

"He's been sighted in the Alps somewhere." Barry said.

"Alright, we'll check it out." Ace said. "I look forward to working with you three." He said to Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji.

And so the three groups departed in search of their targeted opponents.

Mexico…

"Leader, leader, leader, leader!" chanted several Jotaro replicas to the temple.

"What the?" Izuku said.

"He's here." Jotaro said.

"Hahaha. Very perceptive of you Jotaro. Worthy of the Joestar name." Dio said.

"What are you doing?" Hope asked.

"Why testing the power of the umbras cubes of course." Dio said. "And a wonderful night it is to lead them."

"Dio...we're here to put you in the ground where you belong." Ryo said.

"I doubt any of you can." Dio said. "I have the World at my side."

"Still… you've fallen far, Dio." Hope said. "How is it that you, a man who proclaims himself to be the greatest alive, come to serve someone like Normal? That's not like the Dio Brando we know."

"I am no servant. Normal is just a means to an end. Once he fuses every world into just one...I will usurp him and claim my rightful place as the new world's ruler." Dio said.

"Good Grief… now that sounds more like the Dio we all love to hate." Jotaro said.

"But...there's no way we'd allow that to happen." Izuku said.

"Yeah, and come to think of it…" Hope began.

"Don't say it Hope. This isn't about payback. It's about getting rid of this guy once and for all." Jexi said.

"Fine...I'll kill the six of you here and now!" Dio declared as the replicas began charging.

(Cue- Bizarre Stars- Death Battle Original Soundtrack)

"Let's go." Jotaro said.

"Right!" Izuku said activating Full Cowling as the group charged. Using his power and Shoot Style, Izuku swiftly took down the Jotaro replicas in front of him. "Shoot Style! St. Louis...SMASH!" he called as he took one out with a roundhouse kick.

Ryo rolled through the mass of replicas as he punched his way through, then six surrounded him. "Now that I think about it, besides Light I'm the only guy on the Force who doesn't have any crazy powers." He said taking his colt out. "But I don't need rubber arms or ninja skills. All I need...is a good weapon." he said firing and taking out a few replicas.

"Whatata!" Kenshiro shouted as he went about beating back several replicas at once.

"Dio!" Jexi and Hope shouted.

"Disappear both of you. The World!" Dio shouted as time slowed to a halt.

"Crap… hate it when he does this!" Hope said.

"Well...now this is easy. I can kill them both so easily." Dio said before a fist landed on him as he turned to see Jotaro. "What?"

"Dio...you aren't the only one who can stop time anymore. This is the power of Star Platinum: The World!" Jotaro said.

"Always such a nuisance to me that you are...JOTARO!" Dio said as The World and Star Platinum clashed.

"Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora!"

"Mudamudamudamudamudamuda!"

Both stands continued to clash even when time resumed.

"This isn't good...he could keep this up forever if he wants." Hope said.

"True...at least...until it rises." Jexi said.

"Oh… I see what you mean." Hope smirked. "Guess we just have to keep him busy until then." he said invoking Azure God Mode.

"Agreed." Jexi said entering Golden God Mode. "Let's give him quite the show then."

The two then joined Jotaro in battling Dio as the three of them fought with all their might.

"Why? Why must people like you meddle in my affairs?" Dio asked.

"Because we're intertwined. You can't ever be rid of a Joestar, or us." Hope said.

"Oh silence!" Dio said smacking Hope into a pillar as he held him by the throat. "Any last words?"

"Uh...just four. Wanna get a tan?" Hope smirked.

"What?" Dio asked before he saw the sun starting to rise. "No...it can't be morning already!"

"Star Platinum!" Jotaro shouted.

"One For All...Detroit…" Izuku shouted.

"Golden God's…" Jexi shouted.

"Azure God's…" Hope shouted.

"SMASH!" Izuku finished.

"Golden Fist!" Jexi finished.

"Diamond Breaker!" Hope finished.

"ORA!" Star Platinum yelled as all four fists hit their mark.

"Impossible…. I am Dio…" Dio said as his body was breaking apart. "I am...the ruler of this world! You are all below me!" he declared before he turned into ash.

"You may be able to conjure a stand, even face us to the end of time. But you're still a Vampire, and you can't fight in the sun. All we had to do was draw out the battle until the sun came up. When it came, you were already dead." Hope said.

"Dio.. you only made one mistake, one that will always get you killed in front of us no matter how many times you come back. Things would turn out differently if you hadn't done it." Jotaro said. "And that being… that you went and pissed us off. Was it worth it?"

"They do know he's dead right?" Izuku asked.

"Let them have this." Jexi said.

In Hong Kong…

"Seems we're in the right place." Kenshin said.

"When Jumpers and heroes appeared in this world, they believed it to be some form of salvation, but in reality it'll all be pointless for this world." Shishio said.

"Shishio…" David said.

"So, you've finally seen it. The government's corrupt nature." Shishio said. "Come...we should begin the festivities."

"You haven't changed one bit." Kenshin said.

"Oh, you're here too? The legendary manslayer." Shishio said.

"I've outgrown that proclamation. But...I won't fight you...that is...unless he somehow loses." Kenshin said.

"Come on, Kenshin. You make it sound like I'm not cut out for this guy." David said.

"So it's you who's going to fight me again?" Shishio said. "Very well. But...we need to settle this in under 15 minutes."

"That's more than enough time." David said. "I'm not going to hold back this time." he said entering Sapphire God Mode: The Honorable.

(Cue- Theme of C. Viper- Street Fighter IV)

"I'll melt your bones down to the marrow." Shishio said igniting his sword. "First Secret Sword: Blazing Soul!" he shouted slashing at David.

"Arctic Tornado!" David shouted as he spun around forming a tornado of ice.

Fire and Ice collided once again, making an even contest.

"I'll give you this, you're skilled." Shishio said. "So...there's no point in holding back then." he said holding his scabbard with one hand and scrapping it all the way across, creating a tornado of flames around his blade. "Final Secret Sword...Kaguzuchi!" he called. "Time to burn!"

At this, David's blade glowed an icy blue as a trail seeps out of it. "Froslass, I'm borrowing your move. Subzero Slammer!" he shouted as a beam of ice was fired from his blade.

Both attacks collided with one another cancelling each other out once again as both Shishio and David entered an epic sword fight between one another.

"It's a shame too. Had we met under different circumstances, we would've been great rivals...or maybe even friends." David said.

"Yes...this has been an enjoyable fight. Though...it was so good. I lost track of time." Shishio said. "It's been past 15 minutes." he said as his body ignited in flames.

"Shishio!" David called.

"Don't bother…" Shishio said. "This is...how it should be…taken back by the flames of hell. There is no better way for me to return to the afterlife."

"I understand. I thank you for the match." David said.

"Boy… Promise me...you won't stray from the path you've chosen...for the sake of those who hold close." Shishio said. "Farewell…" he said as his body fell dead to the ground, leaving only his blade behind.

"Shishio...I hope we never meet again under these circumstances." Kenshin said collecting the sword. "The Mugenjin...once again without a master."

"I think I know someone that can wield this." David said.

"You do?" Kenshin asked.

"Flamberge, a sister of my pupil. I don't know why, but...it fits." David said.

In the Alps…

"Seems this world really is falling to heck." Aizen said looking out.

"Aizen." A voice called out as Ace and the Soul Reaper Trio approached.

"Ah...Kurosaki and company. So boy...did you finally decipher my words?" Aizen asked.

"I did, and you were right about there being a traitor in Jump Force, but why tell me?" Ace asked.

"Hmm. Let me tell you this. No one has stood at the top of this world. Not even the gods. Now he wants to go and claim it. That vacancy that has long since eluded me. That world's throne." Aizen said.

"Look Aizen, you helped us before. And you're the only one that might know of the whereabouts of Normal and Prometheus." Ichigo said. "Are you going to help us find Normal's true base, or are you still on his side?"

"I was never on any side to start with. I only came to try and become this world's god. But seeing how easy it has become here...I would like nothing more than to take them both down." Aizen said. "Then after...return to Soul Society."

"Really? But you still have over 19,990 years left on your 20,000 year sentence." Renji said.

"It matters not. I'll happily accept imprisonment if I know that I took those two pretenders down from the throne they built up." Aizen said.

"So you would be willing to join forces with us then." Ace said.

"Exactly." Aizen said. "Now...Prometheus and Umbras have relocated to New York. As for Normal...he has a secret base hidden in the sky. Where he can fully utilize the Foundry Engine, the device that is fusing all our worlds."

"What about Galena? She's still out there." Rukia said.

"She's with Prometheus as we speak." Aizen said.

"Hmm. Ichigo, have the others meet me at New York." Ace said.

"Got it." Ichigo said.

"It's time to give that Witch a lot of payback." Ace said summoning his Astral Wings as he took flight to New York. "I'll meet you all there!" he called.

The stage has now been set...the final battle is now at hand.


	10. Light and Darkness

With Normal, Prometheus and Galena's locations revealed, the final battle had begun. All teams were deployed to either New York or in the skies of the real world.

Ace was currently flying over New York as he spotted both Galena and Prometheus in Times Square and descended.

"Galena, Prometheus." Ace called out as he landed in front of them.

"So the Nephilim has come." Prometheus said.

"Prometheus, we trusted you in hoping to restore the worlds and this is how you repay us?" Ace asked.

"I was never on your side." Prometheus said. "As I have explained, I led Jump Force to be able to regain my power and build my army."

"Just so you conquer this world and ours? You monster." Ace said. "And don't think I've forgotten what you did, witch. Manipulating my friends and leading me into a trap hoping it would finish me off."

"You were a wild variable. You had cast off your chains of power and restored yourself to your true image. Your desire to help others was something to take advantage of. Why is it that you fight for others and grow stronger? Do you not see your allies can fight themselves?" Prometheus asked.

"I do, they have their own battles face, but it doesn't stop me from protecting the people I care about, not now, not ever, they believe in me just as much as I believe in them, whether I'm strong or weak, I will never stop fighting for the people I love." Ace said. "Even if I fail, Jexi, Hope, David, Mark, and everyone else will carry on my will with them and continue to fight for what's right!"

"Your speeches fall on ears of convicted truth." Prometheus said. "Galena… kill him."

"With pleasure." Galena said getting her spear. "Just so you know… you charged in alone. By yourself you have no chance of defeating me."

"That's what you think. Come to me Six Heroes, battle awaits us!" Ace said pulling out Breidablik as it fired four red, blue, green, and yellow orbs into the air and stabbing his sword into the ground, causing six portals to open and out came the Six Heroes.

"Impossible… that gun can still summon your allies?!" Galena asked.

"What, you thought Breidablik was incapable of doing that?" Vargas asked.

"As long as we have our pact with Ace, we will always appear by his side in his time of need." Selena said.

"This ends here and now, Galena!" Ace said.

"Prometheus...help me!" Galena begged.

"Hmm...I think not. After all...there is only room for one ruler." Prometheus said.

"No! You promised a world where we could both rule! This wasn't…!" Galena said before Ace and the Six Heroes charged.

(Cue- Heads Magic, Tails Curse- Valkyrie Profile)

"Six Heroes, Attack!" Ace called as the Six Heroes attacked one after the other, Vargas first.

"Ultimate Brave Burst…!" Vargas started as he slashed at Galena before his sword became coated in flames and a silhouette of Ifrit appearing over him. "Ardent Flare Ride!" he called launching her into the air.

"At the very least, I will grant you a quick death." Selena said with a Silhouette of Shiva appearing above her as Lexida became coated in water and ice. "Mercurius Blade!" She called slicing through Galena as icicles pierced through her.

"No mercy for the damned." Lance said as Titan appeared above him. "Starglow Escudo!" he called piercing through Galena at the speed of a shooting star, trapping her in vines.

"Time to meet your maker!" Eze said as Ramuh appeared. "Supreme Bolt!" he called slamming Batootha down on her and trapping her in a voltaic tornado.

"I stake everything on this single blow!" Atro said with Alexander behind him. "Transcendent Sky!" he called raising his sword into the air and launching beams of light and an astral sword as they pierced through Galena.

"Feel the power of darkness!" Magress said with Diablos looming behind him. "Judecca!" he called stabbing Galena with Leomurg as she became trapped in an orb of darkness before spears made of darkness pierce through it before she fell out.

"W-What? How can this be...Aaaaahhhh!" Galena said before a ring surrounded her as she slowly vanished leaving only an orb and her spear behind.

"Return to where you came." Prometheus said as both of them turned into cubes and entered the book.

"Well done Six Heroes, but it is not over yet." Ace said as he turned to Prometheus. "So Galena was just another pawn in yours and Normal's sick game. You're no better than Gargos or Duma."

"It is pointless to challenge me now. The Final Phase has already begun." Prometheus said.

"What?" Selena asked.

"Normal's Experiment, Project Jump. This would allow me to rule a new world as its god." Prometheus said. "The First Phase: to introduce a false virus into this world and then claim to be the savior while at the same time creating the Jumpers as well as the large masses that will become the Venoms. The Second Phase: creating the Foundry Engine, a machine that can change, destroy and merge any worlds he so desires. The final phase...the complete merge of the worlds into one." Prometheus said.

"Even if the worlds were merged or destroyed, my friends would never give up." Ace said as he activated Celestial Force. "I will not stop drawing my sword or stop fighting. I will be a hero, until the very end." he said.

"This is the end, Neptune." Prometheus said.

Meanwhile high above the sky…

"No no no. This will not work. No matter what I try, I can't stop the virus's spread." Normal said seeing the hole having grown larger. "If this continues, I really die."

"Did we catch you at a bad time?" A voice asked as David, Sectonia, Lloyd, Jude, Francisca, Leopardmon, Shuichi, Jesse, Mayumi, Sachiko, Nokia, Omnimon, Rina, Veevee, Crusadermon and Naomi approached.

"You...tell me! How do I cure it? How do I purge this plague you've infected me with?" Normal demanded.

"Sorry to tell you this, but...there is no cure." David said.

"No...cure…" Normal said. "You...you did all of this...just to prevent me from succeeding with my experiment. Even though...it's all for not." he said pointing to Connor lying on the ground with a bullet wound. "Seems as though the automatic turrets shot him as he entered. A fitting end for a fool. Now...seeing as how you've gone and ruined everything...I'm left with just one option."

"What is he doing?" Nokia asked as Normal took out a remote.

"I'm ending this...for good." he said pressing a button.

"Foundry Engine changed from merge mode to destruction mode. All worlds will be destroyed in...30 minutes." a computer said.

"If I can't have my experiment succeed with me to witness it...then I'll just clear away everything!" Normal said destroying the remote.

"He's completely lost it. He's officially gone insane!" David said.

"Now...it's time for you to die, Ishihara." Normal laughed as Venom troops entered before they were shot at. "What?"

"Sorry Normal...but...he ain't gonna go down so easily." Connor said standing behind him.

"What is this? You were...wait...the shot angle...you...did you…" Normal said.

"Hehe. Yep. I fooled ya. The turrets didn't get me...I shot myself." Connor said. "I've fired a gun enough times to know where to aim to miss all the vitals."

"But… why would you shoot yourself?! Aren't you afraid to die?!" Normal asked.

"I ain't afraid to die. I've already died once. Not like it scares me anymore." Connor said.

"This...makes no sense...no sense at all." Normal said as he went to bash his head against the wall. "All of you are completely beyond the realms of reason. None of you make any sense at all!"

"Some things… you can't figure out just by taking something apart, like my guns." Connor said. "Ready to finish this, David?"

'No! I refuse to acknowledge this as the end!" Normal shouted. "Now...I'm left with no choice." he said holding a familiar collar. "You've forced me...to take extreme measures!" he said clamping it around his neck.

"You wouldn't." David said.

"I would. This world is doomed anyway...so why not go with it?" Normal laughed pressing a button as his body started to morph and change into a monstrosity similar to what Techno had been.

"Guys, as crazy as he seems to be now, he won't be able to give us an inch. I'm going to need you all to create an opening so I can take the shot." David said.

"Where are you aiming for?" Leopardmon asked.

"Straight at his head." David said. "One shot to his head, that's all I need to finish this once and for all."

"You can count on us." Omnimon said.

"And Connor, when you meet Flux after this, tell him that he doesn't have to pay a thing for this job. This one's on the house!" David said.

"Go get em, David. Finish what you started." Connor said.

"Rar!" Normal roared as he rampaged across the lab as he ran towards the Brave Adventurers.

"You won't touch David." Omnimon said drawing his Grey Sword. "Transcendent Sword!" he called slashing into Normal and cutting off a part of him but this didn't seem to bother him. "What?"

"Seems whatever Normal did to himself, he can't feel any of the pain we're laying down on him." Connor said.

"Damn… This is gonna be tougher than I thought." David said.

"David, if you want a head shot...we'll need to pin Normal against the wall. But doing so might be difficult." Shuichi said.

"Difficult, but not impossible." David said.

"As a friend always says…" Crusadermon said.

"The impossible is possible, all you have to do is make it so." UlforceVeedramon said.

Normal roared as he charged the Brave Adventurers, but they were ready for him.

Crusadermon entered her X-Antibody form and dodged an attack from normal. "Fist of Athena!" she called, slamming her pile bunker into his chest and sending him back. "UlforceVeedramon!"

"On it!" UlforceVeedramon said entering his X-Antibody form. "Victory Sword!" he said slashing at Normal with his wrist blades. "Francisca!"

"You've got it!" Francisca said entering Sapphire God Mode. "Arctic Style: Crystal Blitz!" she called dealing a flurry of icy kicks.

Normal roared as he tried to work through the pain, going for a slam attack.

"We won't let you!" Lloyd, Naomi and Jesse shouted as they thrust their blades into Normal and pinned him against the wall.

"David...take the shot. We can't hold him for long!" Jesse shouted.

David his gun and aimed it at Normal's head. "...Checkmate." David said as he fired.

The bullet hit Normal square in the head. "N...no...I...I can't." Normal said as his body was beginning to dissolve and fall apart. "I've...had so many plans...and now...all of them...are for naught." he said falling as a large decompiled mess as his crystal was shown breaking apart moments later.

"You can repay your victims in Hell." David said.

"I just got Peni on the comm. She's managed to shut down the Foundry Engine. Now she's working on reprogramming it to unmerge the worlds." Shuichi said.

"That's good to hear. We might be able to fix all of the damage he made." Omnimon said. "It was really good to see you again, Nokia."

"You too, Rina." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Same here. You guys are amazing. Just keep saving the world for us." Nokia said.

"You're where you belong, Veevee. No doubt about that." Rina said.

Back in New York…

"Something's wrong." Prometheus said as he and Ace were fighting. "The world… why hasn't it finished the merge?"

"Guys, you don't think it could be…" Petra asked.

"Yes… No doubt about it. He made it in time!" Atro said.

"You're finished!" Ace said.

"No… I can't lose! I am a God!" Prometheus said.

"You are no God. Prepare to be cleansed!" Ace said as a white and black aura formed around him before he warped into the air and formed a sphere of light and darkness in his hands.

"No… I won't let you!" Prometheus said preparing to fire.

But Goku and the other heroes would not allow it. "NOW!" he called charging a Kamehameha.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta called. "This is for what you did to me on Namek, fool!"

"Tailed Beast Bomb!" Naruto followed.

"Gear Fourth! Gum Gum...King Cobra!" Luffy shouted.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke called.

"Giga Strash!" Dai followed.

"Black Meteorite!" Asta called.

"Dark Magician! Attack!" Yugi commanded.

"Ka..me...ha...me...HAAA!" Goku yelled as the attacks collided into Prometheus.

"How can this be possible... I lost… to them?!" Prometheus asked as he was open to Ace's attack.

"You lost to mortals. Ether Strike!" Ace called launching the orb down onto Prometheus as it disintegrated him. "We...did it." he said as he reverted and slowly floated to the ground as he blacked out.

Later, back at HQ…

"Seems Peni's done it. She's reprogrammed the machine. Now it's unmerging all the worlds and restoring the ones Normal destroyed as well." Barry said.

"I can't believe it's finally over… that Normal's gone at last." Hope said. "Felt good to finally do that, eh David?"

"Yes. It's finally over. Lloyd, Naomi, Shuichi, Omnimon, everyone. Thank you all for your help. Thanks to all of you, I was able to correct the mistake I made years ago." David said.

"We were glad to help." Jesse said. "So what's gonna happen now?"

"Well how me and Barry got here was through a built in portal in the basement. We'll be taking that back home." Emi said. "Hey, my bags packed yet?"

"Yes, all ready for boss lady, desu." Sheath said.

"Sheath?" Hope asked.

"Yes, she has agreed to work for me since the war against Xehanort is over." Emi said.

"Glad she's got a great job. You'll do great with Emi, Sheath." Hope said.

"I also suppose you two… er, three are heading back to your dimensions now?" Sonia asked Peni and Noir.

"Oh, we're not leaving." Noir said. "We're coming with you guys."

"What? Are you sure?" Hope asked.

"Sure as sure can be!" Peni said as Sp/dr agreed with a cute wink expression.

"Now...what about you guardians? We never discussed what you guys were gonna do." Jexi said.

"Me and Xion want to join...but we have something important to handle first. We still need to bring Namine back after all." Roxas said.

"We understand. It would be rude to just abandon her." Naomi said.

"But...we'll come back as soon as she is." Xion said. "We want to join you Hope."

"Me?" Hope asked. "Oh wait… it's because we're connected, right?"

"I'm not telling." Xion said.

"As for me...think I'll stick with these guys a bit longer." Lea said referring to Ace's group. "If it wasn't for his little buddies, I might not even be standing here."

"Me too." Kairi added.

"Ven...Terra...what about you two?" Aqua asked.

"I'll be joining with the Brave Adventurers. Jesse...helped me handle Vanitas and get over him. I couldn't have done that without him." Ven said.

"Ven… Thank you." Jesse said.

"I'm assuming you'll be joining Jexi's group for the same reason, Terra?" David asked.

"Honestly, doesn't really matter to me which group I go with. I promised I would always look after Aqua and Ven. And I plan to keep it." Terra said.

"That's our Terra." Rainbow grinned.

"By the way, anybody want to wake up the prince?" Kagura said pointing to an unconscious Ace.

"Let him rest awhile longer. He's earned it." Jexi said. "So what's gonna happen to Jump Force?"

"It'll still function but as a world protection group. Our worlds and the real one. We've found a very competent leader." Emi said as Ben approached.

"With Glover gone and Light having gone back to his world...someone needs to keep the peace." Ben said.

"You'll make a great leader, Ben." Hope said.

"Seems everything's pretty much gone back to normal." Sunset said.

"Poor choice of words, considering who David just took down, but yeah." Mark said.

"Sunset...did you...really…" Sci-Twi said.

"Yeah...they're all gone. But...Enma did leave me a few gifts. So...all I have to do is make friends with them all again. Might actually be fun." Sunset said.

"I'm sure it will." Scarlet said. "Well... what now?"

"What else? We still have a tournament to qualify for and still plenty of open spots to take." Indigo said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me! I was watching the news, and apparently a lot of the competitors are heading to a certain universe!" Barry said. "But well.. it's Galen's home world."

"You mean… the Star Wars Galaxy?!" Hope asked.

"...what." Emo said flatly as he and the other C-W heroes froze up in shock.

"He likes to make creative names for certain places." Aqua said.

"Sorry, can't help it." Hope said.

"But all the same, if everyone else is heading there, that's where we're going too." David said.

"Why are you eager for this? You, Sectonia, Leia and Naomi have already qualified." Lloyd asked.

"Actually I'll be returning to Japan. I need to prepare for the finals." Naomi said.

"I'll be looking forward to our match. See you there." David said.

"Thanks. And...Swanna, about my past as a Foreteller. I'm...sorry you had to find out the way you did." Naomi said.

Swanna only rubbed her head on Naomi's cheek in response.

"Seems like it doesn't matter what past you have. You're still Naomi to her." David said. "Same goes for us, too."

"Thanks. Well, see you later." Naomi said walking to Emi and Sheath,

"As for us, guess we're going to your world, Anakin." Hope said.

"Seems that way… seems to be the case." Anakin mumbled, barely paying attention. "I'll be looking forward to that..."

To be continued in Team Chronicle: Rebellion


End file.
